My Past, My Future, My Destiny
by Strained Blue
Summary: :CH 14: The orphan, Sakura, is brought to a different world and goes on a quest to help Syaoran defeat the Black Clan and save the world of Janelia, but she is also on a quest to find her past, her future, and her destiny. S+S What destiny lies await?
1. PROLOGUE

****

My Past, My Future, My Destiny

Written by: CherryBlossomz13@aol.com

Friday, October 5, 2001

***

DISCLAIMER

I don't own any of the Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors characters. The Original Japanese Manga version is owned by CLAMP. The Original Japanese Anime Version is owned by Kodansha and the English (Extremely Foolishly UN-CCS-LIKE Unromantically Dubbed) Version is owned by Nelvana. I use ¾ of the Japanese Anime story plot because the English one sucks, but why I don't use all of the Japanese Anime version is because of some things ^_^ *cough*, *cough* about Toya and Yukito. ^_^ I hope you enjoy it! The only characters I own are:

+ Lady Silver

+ Lord Hailkahn

+ Lily Rose

+ Lion Bear

+ Black Dragon

+ Shadow Mei

+ Azuma & Kiri

+ Lord Renemon

+ Lady Topaz

+ Flying Eagle

+ Elios

+ Tshiiro Yasamaki

I also DON'T own the songs I'm using in this fanfic:

+ Jingle Bells: (it's just songs that came to my head and I don't know the owners, but they're) Common + Christmas Songs

+ Mary Had A Little Lamb: a Common Children's Song

+ Amazing Grace: a Common Folk Song

+ My Only Love: Sailor Hiiragizawa Soundtrack

+ Memories: from the Opera CATS

I also own:

+ Poems (ALL)

+ Janelia (the planet)

+ Plot- my plot! Cannot steal!

Most of the inspirations for this story would be:

+ Dreams (my dreams!!!)

+ Escaflowne (the anime)

+ Scenes (From TV/ movies)

+ The Wheel of Time Series by: Robert Jordan (book)

+ The Lost Years of Merlin Series by: T.A. Barron

AUTHOR'S NOTE

+ Janelia: pronounced like the G in genre; like the letter 'J' in 'Jurei' (Tenchi Muyo!)

+ This plot is my own, I made it up!

MINI SUMMARY

The orphan, Sakura, is brought to a different world and goes on a quest to help Syaoran defeat the Black Clan, but she is also on a quest to find her past, her future, and her destiny.

***

PROLOGUE

***

"Sakura! Come here!" Nadeshiko called.  
  
Three-year-old Sakura looked up from the patch of wildflowers she was rolling in.  
  
"Yes Okaa-san!" Sakura chirped. She dusted the dirt off her dress and ran to her mother's open arms.  
  
"Listen closely, honey. Don't run off like that!" Nadeshiko said firmly, "You must understand Sakura. You can't run out where all the evil people search for you. Your power is within yourself and you must not let anyone take it from you. Your power comes from your heart and it will always stay there. It is good and is kindled for your love for others and your kindness." Sakura smiled at her mom innocently.  
  
"Well, I guess you won't understand it yet but someday you will, but it's a good thing they don't know your name," Nadeshiko said. Just then a huge crash came from the front yard. Nadeshiko looked up and saw Fujitaka crawling out of the back door badly hurt. Blood spluttered all over his body.  
  
"Get children out of here!" Fujitaka yelled. He then collapsed never to wake up again. Nadeshiko looked at him sadly and then obeyed her husband's last wishes.  
  
"Toya! Toya! Come here," Nadeshiko yelled out. The frightened, 10- year-old Toya came running. (A/N: lolz! Toya's frightened! but hey he's 10!)  
  
"Okaa-san, what's happening?" Toya asked hugging his mother.  
  
"Hurry, before they come!" Nadeshiko said holding both children by their hands.  
  
"Hurry! Now!" Nadeshiko yelled as she dragged her two children. She noticed that Sakura could barely even keep up, she picked Sakura up and cradled her and ran with Toya at her side.  
  
Sakura stared behind her and into the red eyes of the ugly monster. She had dreamt of it once, where it had chased her till the end of the planet. Sakura felt her mother tiring, and she wished with all her heart that her mother would not lose hope.  
  
Nadeshiko suddenly felt all the weariness drained out of her and renewed strength.  
  
Toya looked at his younger sister, a pinkish white aura surrounded her.  
  
They reached a safe distance from the monster and they rested. Sakura seemed a little pale as if she were weak inwardly.  
  
"Sakura, did you use your power?" Nadeshiko asked worriedly. Sakura looked at her tiredly and confused and then fainted. Her 3-year-old body went limp with sleepiness. Nadeshiko smiled at Sakura gently and stroked her head. Toya, too, was half asleep, but very alert. A tear slid down Nadeshiko's face from grief at the loss of her husband.  
  
Then a thunder like growl was heard deep within the cave of their whereabouts.  
  
"No, please. Please," Nadeshiko pleaded, "Leave my children alone." Sakura's eyes opened slightly, she saw her mother crying and pleading.  
  
"Okaa-san?" Sakura asked gently. Nadeshiko looked at her and said, "You must always believe in yourself and keep true to your heart. Always!"  
  
A larger growl echoed throughout the cave and then a cackling laugh.  
  
A dark beam appeared out of nowhere and aimed at Sakura. Nadeshiko stood up and willed herself and ran in front of Sakura.  
  
"Okaa-san!" Toya yelled. Nadeshiko fell limply to the ground, her face pale and drained. Sakura knelt by her mother's weak body.  
  
"Remember, always Sakura," Nadeshiko whispered, gently stroking Sakura's face like she had many times before. What Sakura did not notice was that Nadeshiko had slipped a white, heart-shaped pendant into her dress. The other half, a small, soft pink circle with the indention of a heart fell to the ground.  
  
The cackling laugh came once again. Sakura cringed at the sound. It felt so evil.  
  
"Retrieve the child, Lily Rose," a dark female voice said.  
  
"Which one?" another asked.  
  
"I bet it's the boy, get the girl as a bait to him," the dark voice said.  
  
Footsteps echoed on the cave walls. Toya clutched his sister's hand. A fiery type ball appeared.  
  
"Yahhh!" Lily Rose yelled. What happened next began to blur Sakura's vision. She had heard a loud explosion, then felt her brother's hand slip out of hers.  
  
"Toya!" Sakura yelled. Her small body was flung up into the air. As she fell to the ground, memories of her life passed before. Then she hit the ground. Hard. One last memory of her family flashed right before consciousness slipped from her grasp and darkness engulfed her.

  
There lies a legend  
  
O ever true and bold  
  
Of a maiden  
  
Whose power will kill evil and cold  
  
  
  
Her past is a mystery  
  
Her future is near  
  
Here lies her destiny  
  
To save her friends dear  
  
Unless she unlocks  
  
The power she holds  
  
A treasure she finds  
  
Far better than gold  
  
  
  
A quest she must seek  
  
'Fore the day is done  
  
Janelia, Janelia  
  
Your fate lies on one

  
***  
  
Do you like the prologue? I know it's short, but I wanted to start posting before someone did a story like mine and *copied* it in some way, then whenever I'd put mine up I'd be the one who copied! See? I've been working on this since October 5, 2001! It's now July 2002! Much time has passed and I'm STILL working on it! I have about 33 pages written and I'm probably only a little over halfway done! Don't worry I have the plot already worked out, I just need to add more details to it! What's funny is that I already have a sequel planned too! So much is coming up for this story! Please R+R!!! Arigatou!


	2. Missions

****

My Past, My Future, My Destiny

Written by: CherryBlossomz13@aol.com

Friday, October 5, 2001

***

DISCLAIMER

I don't own any of the Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors characters. The Original Japanese Manga version is owned by CLAMP. The Original Japanese Anime Version is owned by Kodansha and the English (Extremely Foolishly UN-CCS-LIKE Unromantically Dubbed) Version is owned by Nelvana. I use ¾ of the Japanese Anime story plot because the English one sucks, but why I don't use all of the Japanese Anime version is because of some things ^_^ *cough*, *cough* about Toya and Yukito. ^_^ I hope you enjoy it! The only characters I own are:

+ Lady Silver

+ Lord Hailkahn

+ Lily Rose

+ Lion Bear

+ Black Dragon

+ Shadow Mei

+ Azuma & Kiri

+ Lord Renemon

+ Lady Topaz

+ Flying Eagle

+ Elios

+ Tshiiro Yasamaki

I also DON'T own the songs I'm using in this fanfic:

+ Jingle Bells: (it's just songs that came to my head and I don't know the owners, but they're) Common + Christmas Songs

+ Mary Had A Little Lamb: a Common Children's Song

+ Amazing Grace: a Common Folk Song

+ My Only Love: Sailor Hiiragizawa Soundtrack

+ Memories: from the Opera CATS

I also own:

+ Poems (ALL)

+ Janelia (the planet)

+ Plot- my plot! Cannot steal!

Most of the inspirations for this story would be:

+ Dreams (my dreams!!!)

+ Escaflowne (the anime)

+ Scenes (From TV/ movies)

+ The Wheel of Time Series by: Robert Jordan (book)

+ The Lost Years of Merlin Series by: T.A. Barron

AUTHOR'S NOTE

+ Janelia: pronounced like the G in genre; like the letter 'J' in 'Jurei' (Tenchi Muyo!)

+ This plot is my own, I made it up!

MINI SUMMARY

The orphan, Sakura, is brought to a different world and goes on a quest to help Syaoran defeat the Black Clan, but she is also on a quest to find her past, her future, and her destiny.

***

MISSIONS

***  


Sakura stared out the window of her two-story house. She was 11 years old. She had short auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes, though they held a power unknown to her. She held a white heart shaped pendant on a simple red string, around her neck that she has had ever since she could remember. Every day or so, an aching pain in her heart would overwhelm her. It seemed that she needed something more than medicines and doctors.

"Sakura. Come down for dinner. Now!" a mean voice said.

"Yes, Mother," Sakura, said. She climbed down from her window and started to walk down the stairs.

*I don't think that these of my "so-called parents" are really mine. I mean my Mother, Lily Rose; she has black hair and blue eyes. My Father, Lion Bear, he has blonde hair and gray eyes. They look nothing like me and they seem as if they were from another world. They are always treating me as if I'm a nobody* Sakura thought sadly.

She heard her parents whispering before she entered the furnished kitchen.

"... I don't know why we have to live in this world! We weren't even supposed to get the girl. It was supposed to be the boy!" Lion Bear whispered.

"We could use the girl as bait to get the boy back. And we can't return to Janelia until Lady Silver commands us to which we will tonight. After poisoning Sakura, we leave this wretched place back to Janelia," Lily Rose said.

Sakura gasped. *They're going to poison me?*

Sakura backed into a vase on the table next to her, causing it to make an eternally loud crash, which broke the silence. At once the kitchen door opened, Sakura took one look on the faces of Lily Rose and Lion Bear and ran. She twisted the knob of the front door and took off into the night. She was a good athlete in school, and being good certainly paid off.

Sakura ran with what her life meant to her. Turning down alleyways and dark streets. Then Sakura tripped and fell to the ground.

~*~

Syaoran was on his mission. His mission: to defeat their enemy. The greatest evil living thing of all in Janelia: Lord Hailkahn and Lady Silver. Her minions Lily Rose, Lion Bear, and Black Dragon were just as sneaky as her. Though no person ever heard any news of Lion Bear and Lily Rose. They were always on alert.

Meiling walked next to her cousin. She wore a red dress with tight shorts under it.

"Syaoran? What's that?" Meiling asked. She stopped abruptly in her tracks and pointed to a portal looking thing.

Syaoran looked up and put a hand out to protect Meiling.

"Stay here, let me find out," Syaoran said. But before Meiling could protest Syaoran went through the barrier from Janelia to Earth.

~*~

Sakura turned and saw a pair of red eyes; it shot out a black beam at her. Sakura dodged it as it demolished a trashcan next to her.

"What is that?" Sakura asked. She thought she had seen that monster before but before she could think a portal appeared next to her and a boy her age stepped out. He wore a blue shirt with a fancy emblem on it and black shorts. He didn't look from anywhere near the town of Tomoeda but then again, what was happening didn't look anymore weirder.

"What?" Sakura asked but before the boy could answer, a bull looking monster with the red eyes appeared and charged at Sakura. The impact sent her flying into the wall of a building. Smoke and dust mixed in the air from the old building. The boy stared at her clothes. Sakura wore baggy jeans and a pink t-shirt.

"Oh, Sakura Darling, that should have finished you off," Lily Rose said appearing along with Lion Bear.

"Lily Rose and Lion Bear?" Syaoran muttered questioning. The girl named Sakura stood up shakily and stared wide-eyed at the lady.

"Go away creeps!" Sakura yelled.

"Tsk, tsk. You should not treat your parents in such manner," Lily Rose said. The boy blinked at her in disbelief.

"You're not my parents!" Sakura yelled. Lily Rose glided over to Sakura and laid a hand on Sakura's cheek.

Sakura screamed; a white-hot pain surged through her body. The boy stared at the girl then at Lily Rose. Surely this was Lily Rose and Lion Bear, and if they are torturing an innocent being then he must help the girl escape. He grabbed the girl away from Lily Rose and took off to the closing portal. Before Lily Rose or Lion Bear could protest the portal closed and Sakura and the mysterious boy vanished.

"Darn! Lady Silver will not be pleased!" Lion Bear growled. He now wore black clothes and had a grizzly mane and a long, yellow tail.

"Along to that, that was the descendant of Clow Reed!" Lily Rose snapped. She wore black too, with flowers in her hair and cat ears. "Grr!" Lily Rose growled.

~*~

Sakura felt a tingly sensation, as if she were being returned to a place that she needed to be, as she had stepped through the portal. The aching pain in her heart was somewhat soothed by this new place.

When her feet felt solid ground, Sakura opened her eyes. She looked up and saw a disapproving look of a girl her age with long green colored hair and maroon eyes.

"Who is she?" the girl asked, "And what type of rags is she wearing?"

"I'm Sakura," Sakura said politely, a little ashamed of the clothes she was wearing, the girl was wearing a red silk dress with red silk shorts to match. Sakura never got to but any good clothes when she was younger.

"Hmph. And I'm Li Meiling," Meiling said in a harsh tone, "Syaoran where were you?"

The boy named Syaoran was silent mainly and had tousled chocolate brown hair with a pair of intense amber eyes.

"You tell me," Syaoran said looking at Sakura intently.  
  
***  
  
Now the story is getting somewhere! ^^ Lolz! I really hope you are enjoying it! More chappies are on its way! I'm only taking my time because sometimes I want/need to change or add something in the beginning for it to make more sense later on! That's why it's short! I don't want to get too ahead of myself!!! *sigh* I promise they'll be longer later on!  
  
PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:  
  
"But we may be able to demolish her before she finds her brother," Lion Bear said.  
  
"I'll show you demolishing!" Lady Silver cried. She shot an icy beam at him and Lion Bear's gruff body went limp.  
  
"Lion Bear!" Lily Rose cried.  
  
"You'll take over! Now go and kill the girl and get her powers!" Lady Silver said as she disappeared. "Or else."  
  
Please R+R!!!!


	3. New Acquaintances & Talks With Clow Reed

****

My Past, My Future, My Destiny

Written by: CherryBlossomz13@aol.com

Friday, October 5, 2001

***

DISCLAIMER

I don't own any of the Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors characters. The Original Japanese Manga version is owned by CLAMP. The Original Japanese Anime Version is owned by Kodansha and the English (Extremely Foolishly UN-CCS-LIKE Unromantically Dubbed) Version is owned by Nelvana. I use ¾ of the Japanese Anime story plot because the English one sucks, but why I don't use all of the Japanese Anime version is because of some things ^_^ *cough*, *cough* about Toya and Yukito. ^_^ I hope you enjoy it! The only characters I own are:

+ Lady Silver

+ Lord Hailkahn

+ Lily Rose

+ Lion Bear

+ Black Dragon

+ Shadow Mei

+ Azuma & Kiri

+ Lord Renemon

+ Lady Topaz

+ Flying Eagle

+ Elios

+ Tshiiro Yasamaki

I also DON'T own the songs I'm using in this fanfic:

+ Jingle Bells: (it's just songs that came to my head and I don't know the owners, but they're) Common + Christmas Songs

+ Mary Had A Little Lamb: a Common Children's Song

+ Amazing Grace: a Common Folk Song

+ My Only Love: Sailor Hiiragizawa Soundtrack

+ Memories: from the Opera CATS

I also own:

+ Poems (ALL)

+ Janelia (the planet)

+ Plot- my plot! Cannot steal!

Most of the inspirations for this story would be:

+ Dreams (my dreams!!!)

+ Escaflowne (the anime)

+ Scenes (From TV/ movies)

+ The Wheel of Time Series by: Robert Jordan (book)

+ The Lost Years of Merlin Series by: T.A. Barron

AUTHOR'S NOTE

+ Janelia: pronounced like the G in genre; like the letter 'J' in 'Jurei' (Tenchi Muyo!)

+ This plot is my own, I made it up!

MINI SUMMARY

The orphan, Sakura, is brought to a different world and goes on a quest to help Syaoran defeat the Black Clan, but she is also on a quest to find her past, her future, and her destiny.

***

NEW ACQUAINTANCES & TALKS WITH CLOW REED

***  


"Where am I?" Sakura asked looking at her surroundings. She was in a rocky terrain.

"This is Janelia, duh. Where else could you be? The Star In The Sky?" Meiling said sarcastically, pointing to a globe shaped planet.

"Janelia?" Sakura repeated, she looked at the sky and noted it as Earth where she recognized automatically from textbooks at school.

"That's Earth, where I came from!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You can't be kidding. The Star In The Sky, or Earth as you call it has no inhabitations whatsoever," Meiling said.

"She may be telling the truth. Where I went was no familiar place," Syaoran said firmly. Meiling stared at Syaoran then at Sakura.

"I have to go back. If Lily Rose means what she meant about Lady Silver then-" Sakura started.

"Lady Silver?!" Syaoran cried.

"Yeah, I heard Lily Rose and Lion Bear talking about whoever she is," Sakura sighed simply.

"Lion Bear and Lily Rose? I thought they were missing!?" Meiling screamed.

"But I saw them too," Syaoran said thinking thoughtfully.

"But I have to go back!" Sakura said.

"There's no way right now, but I may be able to show you a spell to transport yourself," Syaoran said.

"But-" Sakura cried. 

"No buts, we must reach the next town where Clow Reed lives, maybe he can help us," Syaoran said.

"May I come?" Sakura asked shyly. Syaoran looked at her firmly, but seeing the helplessness in her eyes he gave in to the two pools of emeralds.

"Yes, but you must keep up," Syaoran said. He started walking off along with Meiling at his side, protesting all the way.

~*~

Meanwhile, Lily Rose and Lion Bear were conversing with Lady Silver in her headquarters in Janelia.

"Bring in the boy," Lady Silver.

"Uh. Milady, we never got the boy, the explosion must have sent him off somewhere. But we had the girl, we thought we could use her as bait," Lion Bear said.

"Hmm. Good idea. Now then, bring her in," Lady Silver said.

"She escaped with the descendant of Clow Reed," Lily Rose muttered.

"But we may be able to demolish her before she finds her brother," Lion Bear said.

"I'll show you demolishing!" Lady Silver cried. She shot an icy beam at him and Lion Bear's gruff body went limp.

"Lion Bear!" Lily Rose cried.

"You'll take over! Now go and kill the girl and get her powers!" Lady Silver said as she disappeared. "Or else."

Lily Rose wept silently for her lost brother.

"You'll pay for this little girl!" Lily Rose cried.

~*~

In the shadows, a nearly grown man stood staring at the boy named Syaoran. He had been stalking the boy for a short time and learned that he was one of the battling parties. The man had sworn as a promise to take revenge on the one who killed his family. 

No matter what side the boy was on, good or bad. All war is killing and dying, and his family just got in the way. 

And anyways he hadn't killed in quite a while and wanted to let out his anger somehow so, this boy was his next target.

~*~

Sakura walked tiredly through the rocky terrain. It was sunset, and the sky was colored with purples, pinks, yellows, oranges, and reds. The sun glowed dimly on the horizon. Syaoran and Meiling acted as if this was what they did every day! Earth seemed so far away, her home. If she ever had a home there.

"How can you walk in those shoes?" Sakura asked Meiling. Meiling was wearing high-heeled sandals while Sakura wore bummed out tennis shoes.

"It's easy, how do you walk in those rags?" Meiling countered while glaring at her.

"Look there's Clow Reed's house, just over the hillside," Syaoran interrupted.

"Great," Sakura sighed. They marched to the big house on the hill.

Syaoran knocked on the door and a girl their age opened the door.

"Hello, is Clow Reed here?" Meiling asked.

"Yes, please come in. We moved here a while back with Clow Reed, my mother and me. My mother is in her room and Clow Reed is in his study," the girl said. She had long, silky dark hair and soft violet eyes.

"Hello. My name's Sakura," Sakura said shaking hands with the girl. The girl eyed her carefully.

"Where do you come from?" she asked.

"I came from Earth, or known as The Star In The Sky," Sakura said pointing to Earth.

"Unbelievable, what a phenomenon," she said as she let them in. (I used big words because on Janelia they are somewhat "proper".) They took a seat.

"Clow Reed! Come here, you have some visitors!" the girl called. "Let me serve you some tea. You look as if you've had a long day."

"Do you have any Dr. Pepper?" Sakura asked.

"D-Dr. P-Pepper?" Tomoyo questioned in a confused tone.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot that I'm not on Earth anymore. It's just that this place is so much like Earth," Sakura sighed. "Just hot water please."

The girl nodded understandingly and patted Sakura's back, "No worry. I'll be back."

An elderly man came down; he had long dark hair and glasses. He seemed old enough to be someone's grandfather. He was tall, too.

"Ah, Li Syaoran, my favorite student. And Li Meiling, how are you?" Clow Reed said as he descended down the stairs.

"Fine," Meiling chirped.

"Okay," Syaoran said.

"Still on your mission I see," Clow smiled. The kitchen door opened and the girl and her mother, apparently, came in holding trays with cookies and tea.

"Ah, refreshments," Clow chuckled. They set the trays down.

"Tomoyo, Daidouji-san, I'd like you to meet my student Li Syaoran and his cousin Meiling. This is Daidouji Sonomi and Daidouji Tomoyo. They board here," Clow said. Sakura had kept quiet to herself as introductions were made. She looked down at her shabby shoes feeling ashamed that she was somewhat orphaned and alone; her face was dirty with soot from the unexpected mishap with the enormous looking bull.

"Tomoyo and Daidouji-san came from a nearby town and decided to board here," Clow explained.

"I'm 11 years old, I sow and make clothes with my mother," Tomoyo said shaking hands with Syaoran and Meiling.

"Delightful, we're 11 too," Meiling said happily.

"Syaoran's on a mission to conquer the Lord Hailkahn and Lady Silver," Clow said proudly.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Mrs. Daidouji asked.

"Not for Syaoran, he's a very strong student and it is written that he will succeed," Clow said.

"And fearless," Meiling added.

Sakura sipped at her hot water and set down the teacup without noise, effortlessly.

"Ah, a new face," Clow said. He tilted Sakura's chin so Sakura's eyes locked with his. His eyes were full of wisdom and kindness.

"I'm S-S-Sakura," Sakura whispered.

"A beautiful name, my dear," Clow smiled. Sakura blushed at the comment, never having 

anyone compliment her.

"So Sakura, where do you come from?" Sonomi asked.

"Uh. It's sort of hard to explain-" Sakura said.

"She said she's from Earth, The Star In The Sky," Meiling interrupted.

"Is that true?" Clow asked interested.

"Well, yeah," Sakura said.

"Is there any other living beings there?" Mrs. Daidouji asked.

"Of course. Millions and billions," Sakura said.

"What type of technology do you have?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, we have computers, cars, airplanes, trains," Sakura said easily.

"Uh, what's a computer and all that other stuff?" Meiling asked.

"Oh, a computer is sort of like a typewriter except it can do a lot of other stuff," Sakura explained. Seeing their confused faces she added, "A typewriter is something you type on or write. Except you don't do it by hand and all you do is punch buttons that represent letters and it appears on paper." She went into detail about how they had a lot of technology and all.

"How did you get here anyways?" Clow asked.

"Let Syaoran explain it, I had my eyes closed basically the entire time," Sakura sighed. They all looked at Syaoran.

"Well, there was this weird looking portal me and Meiling came to. I told her to stay while I checked it out so when I went through. I think I landed on Earth because that's where I saw Sakura. She was being attacked by one of Lady Silver's monsters, so I thought the most sensible thing to do was to come back to Janelia," Syaoran said.

"Yes. And I was being chased by Lily Rose and Lion Bear because I had overheard them talking," Sakura added.

"Lily Rose and Lion Bear? I thought they were dead!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"No, they're alive. I've been living with them ever since I could remember," Sakura muttered.

"Oh, you poor darling! How dreadful!" Daidouji-san cried.

"I'd rather kill myself than live with them again," Sakura said.

"What?!" they all cried.

"Oh, not literally! Just a little expression on Earth," Sakura giggled.

"Do you have a family?" Meiling asked. Sakura's bright face then went a little pale.

"I'm not so sure of that. Well, Lily Rose and Lion Bear were NOT my parents, I'm sure. But I always have this dream of a lady with long, dark, silky hair and green eyes like mine who always seems to help me through whatever I go through. And then that's it," Sakura whispered.

"Oh, poor dear," Sonomi said. 

"You must all be tired. It's about time to go to bed now. We have three guest rooms if you'd like to use it," Tomoyo said noting that Sakura might tear into tears soon, "Come on, I'll show you to them."

"Yes, yes. Good night children. Syaoran I'd like to speak to you," Clow said.

"Yes sir," Syaoran said as Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Mrs. Daidouji went upstairs.

"How is your quest coming along?" Clow asked.

"Okay, though I haven't run into anyone on the Black Clan except Lion Bear and Lily Rose," Syaoran reported. 

"Well, I want you to know that Sakura may be able to help you throughout the journey and Tomoyo has a lot of good skills that may be useful for you. I've already explained to Tomoyo on how she will accompany you. Her mother understands fully. As for Sakura, she'll have to decide for herself," Clow said. 

"Oh, that is for me to know and you to just go along with. Trust me. Tomoyo can really cook and sow and help in aiding. She is also very smart and can make up excellent strategies. Just trust me," Clow said firmly. Syaoran nodded. After a moment of silence, Clow spoke up again, "Syaoran there is another thing. There is a secret power you must help."

"What would that be sensei?" Syaoran asked.

"The White Dove," Clow whispered. 

"But I thought the White Dove is just a fairy tale. On how back in the olden days, the White Dove saved Janelia from being destroyed. By throwing itself in front of the planet and its life force protects Janelia to this day," Syaoran said.

"Syaoran, the White Dove didn't just save Janelia it defeated Lord Renemon and Lady Topaz. Lord Renemon is Lord Hailkahn's great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather. It was also written in the Black Clan that Lord Renemon's descendant will rise again and he has. But there isn't any White Dove right now, but it may come again," Clow explained. Syaoran nodded in pure astonishment.

"Do you understand?" Clow asked.

"Yes, sensei," Syaoran whispered.

"Good. Your room is the first on the left," Clow said as he turned back to his study, "Good night."

"Good night," Syaoran mumbled as he ascended the flight of stairs.

~*~

Meanwhile, Lily Rose was concocting a serious potion to capture the little girl, Sakura. The one person they could not return to Janelia for just because the Janelians (inhabitants of Janelia) may become suspicious of this new infant.

"I'll show her whose boss. I'll get the girl, the little worm who's the cause of all this and then kill Lady Silver for killing my brother Lion Bear. She doesn't know that he was my brother. Oh, no, but Sakura will regret it one day. The day she dies!" Lily Rose grumbled.

~*~

Sakura woke up with a start. It was still the middle of the night. She had just fallen asleep when she heard Lily Rose's angry words.

"I must be thinking too hard," Sakura mumbled as she stumbled out of bed. She needed fresh air, so she walked outside. And for the first time, she noticed the scenery around her. Elms, oaks, and cherry blossom trees surrounded the house. But further out, the land was dry and old, rocky and dirty. Sakura wondered about it when she heard the door open behind her. Clow appeared; he smiled at her kindly. The blue moonlight gave him an eerie presence.

"You must be thinking about the surrounding area," Clow said. Sakura nodded.

"Well, I just have a little magic and with my magic, which is good and pure, I am able to keep this area clean from all of Lady Silver's clutches, as for the unlucky lands, they get captured and become rotten and dry like out there. The people become slaves and are treated without respect. Syaoran's quest is to defeat the ruler of it all Lord Hailkahn. And his wife Lady Silver. Janelia is not that different than Earth. We both have people, but a different type of government and living. Sakura, you too have good magic and I know your mother would like you to believe in it too," Clow said in an eerie tone. His eyes were spaced out, glazed over with tears.

"My mother?" Sakura asked, trying to remember.

"You have her eyes. And I know from them that you know your heart inside and out that you stick to your instincts. Your mother was a wonderful little girl she had a curious and hopeful mind-" Clow said, his voice breaking.

"Did you have her as your student?" Sakura asked. Clow looked at her surprised.

"No of course not! She was a-- I think I said too much. You have a big day tomorrow. Better get some sleep," Clow said before going in. Sakura looked up at the full moon, alongside Earth always and forever.

*So I did have a real mom. I wonder who she was* Sakura thought happily. She smiled to herself and with one prayer of hope to find her past; she went to bed, sleeping soundly.

***

Thank you again for reviewing! I really enjoy reading your reviews! On my other fanfic, Destinies Intertwined, I have 34 reviews! That's the most ever!!! On this one I have 10, but that's okay! (I only have 3 chapters up! Destinies Intertwined has 8 chappies) Thank you for the suggestion, Kitty Kat, on cutting out the names so it takes up less time! Though on my other fanfic, The Jewel Quest, I used to have like 9 reviews on it before I created another account, deleting my old one, but now on that fanfic, I have NO reviews!!! Wahh!!!! Oh yea! Sorry for my second chapter, I originally wrote this with English names, cuz I live in the States, so I changed it because more writers use their Japanese names, so I changed it, but I guess I forgot to switch the names! Whoops! ^^  
  
Well thanks again!!! Please R+R!


	4. Something's Crawling In My Veins

****

My Past, My Future, My Destiny

Written by: CherryBlossomz13@aol.com

Friday, October 5, 2001

***

DISCLAIMER (found in first 2 chapters and prologue)

AUTHOR'S NOTE

+ Janelia: pronounced like the G in genre; like the letter 'J' in 'Jurei' (Tenchi Muyo!)

+ This plot is my own, I made it up!

MINI SUMMARY

The orphan, Sakura, is brought to a different world and goes on a quest to help Syaoran defeat the Black Clan, but she is also on a quest to find her past, her future, and her destiny.

***

SOMETHING'S CRAWLING IN MY VEINS

***  


"Rise and shine!" a voice said. Sakura eyes fluttered open. She was face to face with a yellow stuffed animal!

"Ahhh!!" Sakura screamed. The toy type thing jumped back.

"Whoa! Don't need to scream," the toy said.

"Y-Y-Y-You're a stuffed animal!" Sakura shrieked.

A sweat drop appeared on the animal's head.

"I am NOT, I repeat NOT a stuffed animal!" the thing cried.

The door opened, and Tomoyo and Clow Reed stepped in.

"What's going on in here?" Clow asked. 

"What's that?!" Sakura cried.

"Kero! I told you I'd introduce you after breakfast! Did you have to scare Sakura?" Clow said in a firm voice.

*So that's it's name* Sakura thought.

"I'm sorry Clow Reed. I was just impatient," Kero said sadly.

"Oh, don't punish him. He just took me by surprised," Sakura said coming to Kero's aid.

"If you feel that way," Clow chuckled. "Now come on down to breakfast. Mrs. Daidouji made delicious pancakes. Kero come on, you can get acquainted with Sakura later."

"Okay," Sakura said relieved. Kero smiled gratefully at her and flew off.

"Kero can be a real pig at times. Here's some new clothes you can have. I'm pretty good at sowing and I think these will fit you perfectly," Tomoyo giggled, "There's hot water running in the bathroom if you feel like taking a bath." She turned and left the room, closing the door gently behind her.

"A bath would be just great with me," Sakura mumbled. She found a towel in the bedroom and hurried to the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it gratefully for some privacy. Sakura turned on the knob to the shower, which was trimmed with gold.

"They surely live good here," Sakura said as she peeled off her dirty clothes. She took a quick shower and dried herself off. Sakura picked up the neatly folded clothes and put them on. It was a tight fuchsia colored t-shirt with a light blue vest and a bright purple plaited skirt, with knee high socks that were a light purple and trimmed at the top with the same shade of bright purple at the tip.

Sakura put on the clothes neatly and fixed her hair up with two purple clips with bows. Sakura smiled at her reflection in the silver trimmed mirror. 

Sakura neatly hung the towel and folded her dirty clothes in her room. She walked down the stairs one by one as she knew she was to face a new life with dangerous journeys and many adventures.

As Sakura descended the stairs, she looked at the color photos in the frames. They looked as though they had come from the photo shop downtown on Earth.

*Hmm, if Clow Reed knew my mother then she must have visited here or he must have visited Earth* Sakura thought. The pictures were of a young man growing up. He had dark hair and glasses, Sakura guessed to be Clow Reed. One particular picture caught her attention; instead of it being a photo it was an eerily drawn painting.

A young girl, the age of eight, with her hair tied in a loose braid by her neck, strands of her dark wispy hair hung loose, purples clashed with dark blues in her hair. She stood next to a man in his twenties with the same glasses and familiar face, Clow Reed. The girl's joyous emerald eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. She held a cherry blossom in her tiny hands. The pair stood by a lake with lily pads and frogs. She looked like a younger version of the lady in her dreams.

Sakura fingered the outline of the little girl of mere eight. Then Sakura heard an eerie echo, "Your power is within yourself... Your power is in your heart... No one can take that from you…"

Sakura looked around looking for the source. Sakura hurriedly collected herself not wanting to worry Tomoyo. Sakura walked down the rest of the stairs and slowed down as she neared the kitchen. Sakura took feather light steps as she opened door.

~*~

Syaoran sat there finished with his breakfast. The dished were washed and they all waited for Sakura, who was taking quite a while. Syaoran was about to comment on it when the door bounded open and an angel stepped through. Syaoran shook his head twice just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Before him, stood a clean, beautiful, 11 year old girl. Sakura.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Sakura said. Her cheeks were flushed and pink, which matched her fuchsia shirt.

"It's okay. Are you hungry?" Clow asked, trying not to laugh after seeing Syaoran's face turn a slight pink.

"Oh, no thank you. Just water," Sakura smiled. Clow brought her a cup of water. 

"What took you?" Meiling snorted.

"Oh, I was looking at a picture on the wall," Sakura said, eyeing Clow.

"Picture?" Clow asked innocently.

"Yes, I'd like to know who that girl is. The one in the painting," Sakura said evenly.

"Oh, that girl. Uh-" Clow stammered.

"Who is she?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I'm beginning to get interested. She's very pretty," Tomoyo agreed.

"Yeah," Mrs. Daidouji said. They all looked at Clow hard. He shook his head and laughed.

"Fine. Her name's Nadeshiko," Clow said.

"Nadeshiko? It sounds so familiar," Sakura whispered. 

Mrs. Daidouji patted her back, "There's no use hoping."

"But what is life without hope. Do you not hope that one day would be undisturbed by evil? Do you not hope no evil overcomes? If there's no use, there's no life," Sakura said, her voice poetic and pure. Mrs. Daidouji smiled.

"You're right," Mrs. Daidouji said. Another moment of silence.

"Hello? Who cares about a painting? What about Syaoran's mission?" Meiling said annoyed by the poetic lines.

"Ah, my dear, Meiling. Of course," Clow said. Meiling smirked with pride.

"Syaoran, you are now due south from here. You, Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero and Meiling will have many obstacles and situations that you all must go over together. Syaoran, you will guard and protect these girls with your life," Clow said.

"What?! I thought it was just me and Syaoran," Meiling pouted.

"Tomoyo, Kero and Sakura will accompany you," Clow said firmly. There was no arguing with Clow's decision.

~*~

They had set off three hours before, Tomoyo and her mother had a tearful goodbye. Tomoyo wore a backpack, as did Sakura and Meiling. Meiling held a bag of healing aids and medicines and food. Kero was sleeping in Sakura's bag, which held accessories and sleeping bags. Tomoyo held a bag of clothing and sowing materials. Syaoran held many magic devices and weaponry.

Sakura and Kero had gotten acquainted and got along fine. It happened that Kero was to protect her for some reason. Sakura smiled at the thought of having a guardian.

"Ah. Let's rest. Here's some shade," Syaoran said. He found a fine oak tree that gave a huge shade apart from the small dead looking trees.

"Look, there's water here. Maybe that's what keeping this tree alive," Tomoyo noted. Sakura nodded as she split the bread and cheese among them.

They chewed in silence except for the constant snoring from Sakura's bag.

~*~

The same man stood behind a pile of boulders. He saw the boy, Syaoran, walk out of the group and stand and stare out across the rocky terrain. *Perfect* he thought *I could get a clear shot.* He fitted one of his many deadly poison darts in to his blow dart shooter and aimed carefully, just below the shoulder into the heart.

He couldn't remember his past, but he knew his family, he knew that the Black Clan killed them. He didn't know what his mother had talked about his younger sister being the One. And he didn't understand why. All that was programmed in his mind was to kill.

~*~

Sakura looked at Syaoran's solemn face. Sakura dusted the crumbs off her skirt, quickly, learning the way of the Janelians. She walked slowly up next to him.

"So what's on your mind?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing much," Syaoran said. He looked at Sakura's bright face.

Sakura felt a quick wind and felt something bite into her shoulder.

~*~

The man saw the girl bound up next to Syaoran just as he shot out the death-bringing dart.

~*~

Sakura felt the poison crawl up her veins. 

Syaoran looked at Sakura worriedly, her eyes had glazed over, and something was the matter. He thought he saw something fly by her, but thought it was just a trick of the sun. But he knew better as Sakura started to quiver and stumble. Syaoran caught her as she fainted. He felt a dart piercing her shoulder; he quickly pulled it out. 

Sakura saw everything go black.

~*~

The man looked helplessly at the young girl, that dart was meant for the boy. But the girl just had to interfere; maybe he should try to help.

The man watched the other two girls rush to the fallen girl. He had to help, otherwise she would die, he had never killed a young girl before and for some reason he could not now. He raced from his hiding spot to the scene, 50 yards ahead. 

~*~ 

Syaoran shook Sakura; her face was turning a slight pale blue color. Syaoran shook her again. He carried her to the shade of the oak tree.

Tomoyo put a hand to Sakura's head; she was burning hot. Meiling stood helplessly, as Tomoyo and Syaoran carried Sakura to the pallet on the ground. Sakura's cheeks were red and flushed, not like earlier when her cheeks were a rosy pink, instead they were a hot red, which made her look scared and sick, though her eyes could not open, Sakura was mumbling a few words.

"... Japan... Lily Rose... Lion Bear... Mother... Father... Brother... Power... Help... Fading…" Sakura mumbled.

"She's gone mad!" Meiling cried.

"You're not helping!" Syaoran said, glaring, it was his fault that she was already dying on the first day.

Sakura lay on the ground, breathing rapidly.

***

Who is that mysterious man? I bet you can guess. . . ::drumroll:: who's behind curtain #1? ::opens curtains::  
  
::blink:: ::blink::  
  
Sailor Moon?  
  
::blink:: ::blink::  
  
Sailor Moon: In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!  
  
::closes curtain::  
  
Curtain #2!  
  
::blink:: ::blink::  
  
Hououji Fuu?  
  
::blink:: ::blink::  
  
Fuu: Hello there cherryblossombb-chan! How are you today?  
  
cherryblossombb: Very well, thank you! You?  
  
Fuu: Fine. Where am I? Last thing I remember is trying to get Mokona-chan from destroying Presea-san's room. . .  
  
::sweatdrop::  
  
cherryblossombb: I'll return you! Nobody wants to see Mokona-chan hurt! He's so kawaii! Tell Ferio I said hello!  
  
Fuu: Hai! Ja ne!  
  
::closes curtain::  
  
Curtain #3!  
  
::stare::  
  
Nobody's there. . .  
  
I guess that they're busy trying to help Sakura-chan! Okay. . . well. . . until then! Ja ne! Please R+R!


	5. Lily Rose's Story Part 1

****

My Past, My Future, My Destiny

Written by: CherryBlossomz13@aol.com

Friday, October 5, 2001

***

DISCLAIMER (found in first 2 chapters and prologue)

AUTHOR'S NOTE

+ Janelia: pronounced like the G in genre; like the letter 'J' in 'Jurei' (Tenchi Muyo!)

+ This plot is my own, I made it up!

MINI SUMMARY

The orphan, Sakura, is brought to a different world and goes on a quest to help Syaoran defeat the Black Clan, but she is also on a quest to find her past, her future, and her destiny.

***

LILY ROSE'S STORY PART 1

***  


Sakura felt hot and sweaty inside the dark room. People in cloaks surrounded her. She was tied up, too. Against a slab of rock, she struggled though each time she became weak.

"Who are you?" Sakura yelled, her voice echoed throughout the wide room.

Whispering voices could be heard from the shadowed figures. One held out a crippled hand to her, and touched her face. Sakura, at first, didn't flinch but when she felt the same white hot pain that Lily Rose gave off that day, she started to squirm trying to get away. The pain surged through her body, from the bottom of her toes to the tiptop of her head.

Sakura screamed over and over again, wishing the dream to be over. But in her heart she knew it wasn't an ordinary dream.

"No! Let me go!" Sakura cried. Tears blurred her vision as the pain continued to pierce her body.

~*~

Lily Rose lay on a straw mat sighing with satisfaction. Her plan was going well, all she needed to do was to find away to unlock the power in Sakura's heart.

"Ha! That was so easy giving that potion to the gullible young man. He thought he was going to hit the boy Syaoran, which would have also been good, but instead it hit Sakura. Great! Either way it works for me," Lily rose laughed.

FLASHBACK

Toya was talking to Lily Rose, "I have sworn to kill the murderers of my family!"

"Ha. I know a young man named Li Syaoran; he's on one of the clans, the clan who is to fight the other side. I believe he is a descendant of the killers. He lives on a planet named Janelia, which nobody has ever heard of. It hides behind the moon's shadows and is the location of the killers. Why don't I send you there on one of my special portal planes?" Lily Rose lied.

"What do you mean portal planes?" the man asked.

"Ah. I have special powers where I can transport and send people to my other world," Lily Rose lied again, for anyone could transport in Janelia if they had the strength.

"But how to kill him?" the man asked slyly.

"That is easy. What is your name young man?" Lily Rose asked.

"I call myself the Silent Adder," the Silent Black Adder said. "For I am as silent as air a killing machine like an adder."

"Here's a special poison. Use this blow dart to kill him. It can kill instantly if you hit in the heart," Lily Rose said handing him a maroon vial. He took it and slipped it into his pocket.

"Now where is this portal?" Silent Adder asked.

"It's down the First Alley Street go to the old building, turn left and you'll see a silver trash can with a crown engraved on the lid. Open the lid and there you will see a black scepter with a black crescent moon, hold it and say these words: Janelia is doomed and Janelia will perish," Lily Rose said and before she could name a price, he vanished silently.

END OF FLASHBACK

"No wonder they call him Silent Adder. Hmm," Lily Rose pondered. She thought of trying to dissect the heart.

"No, too bloody. But maybe I should pry it out of her," Lily said playfully, she touched the crystal ball that held the picture of Sakura struggling in the darkness.

~*~

Tomoyo rushed and put a wet towel on her forehead to stop the fever.

Meiling helped mop Sakura's head with ice cold water. Syaoran stood there looking worried, when he heard footsteps. Syaoran turned and saw a tall man, almost in his 20's or late teens run up in a black outfit. He wore a black cape and dirty street clothes like Sakura wore.

"Who are you?" Syaoran said drawing his sword, which seemed like a scroll at first. A golden scabbard appeared on his back.

"No time for useless talk, boy. Let me help this young girl," the man said.

"How old are you?" Tomoyo asked.

"17," the person said. He had a purple-black-brown colored hair and brown eyes.

He unzipped a bag from his waist and he brought out some medicines you'd see in a drugstore.

"Where are you from?" Meiling asked.

"Japan, where else?" the man said.

"Isn't that what she was saying earlier?" Meiling asked. Tomoyo and Syaoran nodded.

"What's Japan?" Tomoyo asked as the man was mixing together medicines.

"It's the country I live in, on Earth," the man said.

"Earth," Syaoran echoed. Sakura's face began to return to a regular color. But then once again her fever scored high.

"Hang on, just hang on," the man said.

~*~

Sakura felt the pain recede a bit. She opened her eyes and saw a little barrier between her and the hooded people.

"Help me," Sakura cried helplessly. The hooded figures receded into the darkness. Sakura felt a fever though it wasn't as hot as the pain she had received from the cloaked people. Lily Rose stepped out of the darkness.

"You forced Lion Bear to die!" Lily Rose screamed.

~*~

"Look. Here fever's gone down a bit," Meiling said.

"Only a little bit," the man said.

"What's your name?" Tomoyo asked.

"Toya. I'm Toya, but also I am known as the Silent Adder," Toya said.

"Why are you here?" Syaoran asked.

Avoiding his question, Toya asked, "Do you work for the Black Clan?"

"No, I'm on my way to defeat the Black Clan!" Syaoran said surprised.

"Hmph. I shouldn't have listened to the lady," Toya sighed.

"What lady?" Tomoyo asked.

Toya explained of the lady he met in the diner.

"Lily Rose I bet!" Syaoran said. Meiling nodded. Sakura began to mumble again.

"I didn't kill Lion Bear. I didn't!" Sakura cried; tears spilled out of her tightly shut eyes.

~*~

"Yes, you did! Because you were the _child_! You are the _One_! And Lion Bear died!" Lily Rose raged on and on, "My poor little brother! I can finish you off, and Lady Silver would never figure out that you were the Child! Not your brother."

Sakura looked confused at first, then she looked at Lily Rose quietly. "I know how you feel," Sakura said quietly.

"How would you know?!" Lily cried.

"I have no family," Sakura whispered. For a moment, Lily Rose stared at her sympathetically.

"After the explosion, Lion Bear waited in the cave, and Lady Silver returned to Janelia. So I went after the two of you. I looked and found your brother shaking you, seeing if you were alive, but you were unconscious, even though he was 10, he didn't know that, I guess his emotions got in the way. He told me he was the child but I knew better, I shot him real hard in the head, only letting him remember the famous Lady Silver killing his family. Then we took you. Your mother was a fool to run away from Lady Silver and me! Your father was an even greater fool when he tried to protect you! And your brother was a fool to pretend he was the child, but nobody except me knew that you are the child." 

"They tried to protect me because they love me!" Sakura argued.

"You were only 3 when they died. How would you know that they loved you?" Lily Rose laughed.

Sakura was silent.

"Now you shall pay for Lion Bear's death!" Lily Rose yelled. She raised a curved dagger.

"Your death will be painful and slow unlike your mother dying by my special powers!" Lily Rose cackled, "I bet your brother died in the explosion too!"

Lily Rose approached her smiling evilly. She raised the dagger and slashed at Sakura's right arm.

~*~

Blood trickled down Sakura's right arm.

"She's bleeding!" Tomoyo gasped.

More blood trickled down her neck, her forehead, and other arm.

"Oh, no!" Meiling cried.

***  
  
What's gonna happen next? Will Sakura's life end by Lily Rose's hate? Will justice ever prevail? I hate making Sakura seem like a helpless maiden which she will seem like in the next chapters of this story, but it will lead up to her heroic and determined spirit. Right now, she is uncertain of what beholds her. It's her past she must find, her future she must reach, and her destiny she must conquer.  
  
Please R+R!  
  
I'm sorry if I make Sakura seem helpless and all, but I just had to! ::sweatdrop::


	6. Lily Rose's Story Part 2

****

My Past, My Future, My Destiny

Written by: CherryBlossomz13@aol.com

Friday, October 5, 2001

***

DISCLAIMER (found in first 2 chapters and prologue)

AUTHOR'S NOTE

+ Janelia: pronounced like the G in genre; like the letter 'J' in 'Jurei' (Tenchi Muyo!)

+ This plot is my own, I made it up!

MINI SUMMARY

The orphan, Sakura, is brought to a different world and goes on a quest to help Syaoran defeat the Black Clan, but she is also on a quest to find her past, her future, and her destiny.

***

LILY ROSE'S STORY PART 2

***  


Sakura felt the slow pain of the dagger race across her neck. 

"Please stop!" Sakura said. A solitary tear rolled down her face.

"What are you crying for? Crying makes you weak!" Lily Rose laughed.

"I'm crying because you are sad about Lion Bear," Sakura said. Lily Rose turned pale. She dropped the dagger and staggered backwards.

*How would she know my inner feelings? How can she know what I feel? Her powers, they are good* Lily Rose thought.

"Please Lily Rose, stop," Sakura said. Lily Rose hadn't noticed the blood on Sakura's face, her arms and neck until now. 

Lily Rose picked up the dagger swiftly.

"No. Don't! You don't mean it!" Sakura yelled. Her voice echoed through the walls. Lily Rose approached her then stopped.

"You're right Sakura. You're absolutely right. Now I have to join my brother wherever he is. I just hope that he is in the heavens and that I may be able to join him. He was only 15; you know that? Only 15 and I am only 17. Before I die, will you answer one question? Will I be able to join him?" Lily Rose asked, the dagger just centimeters away from her own heart.

Sakura seeing how she could not prevent this suicidal event said, "Yes you will join him. You found out that you cared only about him so when he went to join Lady Silver's army; you only followed to protect him. You cared about him deeply, that cannot keep you apart. That is why you will join him in heaven." 

"How do you know?" Lily Rose asked surprised.

"I can see it in your eyes," Sakura said quietly.

Lily Rose nodded happily, "You weren't such a bad kid, Sakura. Thank you. Take care of yourself and stay away from Lady Silver."

Sakura watched as Lily Rose fell to the ground, limp and soft. Sakura wept silently.

~*~

Toya watched over the young girl as she stirred.

"She's waking!" Toya yelled. It was night and Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling and Toya were around a campfire with Sakura near Tomoyo and Toya. With Tomoyo's gentle touch and Toya's medicines, Sakura's fever had gone down immediately.

The girl's bright green eyes opened. Sakura sat up. Tomoyo hugged her immediately.

Sakura's neck, arms, and forehead were bandaged. Sakura flinched at the sudden pain.

"Hi," Tomoyo said happily. Syaoran, Meiling, Kero, Tomoyo, and the new person surrounded her.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Toya," Toya said, he nodded to her.

"I'm Sakura," Sakura said smiling. Toya went pale a moment.

"Sakura?" Toya repeated. 

"Yeah, that's me," Sakura giggled. She winced at the sudden pain in her body.

"Ow. At least it doesn't hurt as much as from the cloaked people," Sakura muttered as she massaged her neck.

"What cloaked people?" Meiling asked curiously.

Sakura shuddered, Meiling repeated her question, "What cloaked people?"

"What happened Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"When I got shot by the dart, I was inside a dark black room. It was real dark- as black as night. Then these figures wearing cloaks came to me. One had a crippled hand and put it to my face. It felt like they were trying to drain the energy out of me. Then they went away as new footsteps approached," Sakura said quietly.

"Lily Rose appeared and got real mad at me. She said that I killed Lion Bear. At first she slashed away at me. But then she told me that I was right. Then she asked me if she would join Lion Bear in heaven because he was only 15 and she was 17. Only 15 and he's gone. He seemed young and mean for a dad but I never paid attention to it. He wore a wig I think to fake his age. And Lily Rose, was somewhat nice, like she understood me, but she, too, acted as if I were some dead mouse she'd like to get rid of fast," Sakura continued.

"Then when I answered her question of her joining her brother in heaven, I felt this power over come me. And it felt like it came from the heart, and from nowhere, I told her that she would indeed join him in heaven because she admitted her wrong and loved her brother so much and that that could not keep them apart. Then she-" Sakura broke off.

"She. Took. Up. The. Knife. And. She-" Sakura stopped, her eyes were wide with fear. Tomoyo put a comforting arm around her.

"Come on now, you need to rest after what's happened. Lily Rose would want you to live on and defeat Lady Silver for her and her brother," Kero said. Sakura nodded and lay her head back on her pallet. She closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. Kero patted her shoulder and laid down next to her.

"What a day for her!" Meiling sighed.

"You never said why you were here Toya," Syaoran said. He turned to see Toya pat Sakura's head gently and run off into the darkness.

"Hey where are you going?" Syaoran yelled, but Toya was too far away to hear.

"Come on. The guy's got his own reasons. Let him be, let us all go to sleep now," Tomoyo said. They nodded in agreement and fell asleep.

***  
  
So Lily Rose is really not so evil. . . and her brother was driven by greed (?) What comes next in store for our friends?  
  
Please R+R!


	7. Shadow Mei

****

My Past, My Future, My Destiny

Written by: CherryBlossomz13@aol.com

Friday, October 5, 2001

***

DISCLAIMER (found in first 2 chapters and prologue)

AUTHOR'S NOTE

+ Janelia: pronounced like the G in genre; like the letter 'J' in 'Jurei' (Tenchi Muyo!)

+ This plot is my own, I made it up!

MINI SUMMARY

The orphan, Sakura, is brought to a different world and goes on a quest to help Syaoran defeat the Black Clan, but she is also on a quest to find her past, her future, and her destiny.

***

SHADOW MEI

***  


Lady Silver growled. Lady Silver was tall, and incredibly thin, her long black hair was in a bun and she wore a black twisted crown atop her head. She wore black robes and had black eyes.

"That stupid Lily Rose. I knew she couldn't be trusted," Lady Silver groaned.

"But Milady, you said that she was the best there ever was," one of her servants said.

"How dare you! Go against my word! I'll teach you to hold your tongue!" Lady Silver snapped. She held out her spiky whip and slashed it across his back. He died instantly from the force. His limp body was carried away. 

"Show's how much you can be trusted with our servants," Lord Hailkahn chuckled as he approached Lady Silver. Lord Hailkahn wore silk robes; he had red eyes and dark brown hair. 

"You shut up otherwise I'll start striking your own soldiers!" Lady Silver growled. "What I need is a trustworthy soldier!"

"Hahaha! I've got just the girl for the job," Lord Hailkahn smiled.

"Girl?! I need a trained mercenary," Lady Silver said sighing heavily.

"Send the girl in!" Lord Hailkahn ordered. A girl of 15 walked in, she had black hair and icy blue eyes. Her hair curled around her neck, making her seem innocent.

"Ha! What type of joke is this?" Lady Silver laughed. The girl brought out a slim poisoned knife; a servant who passed by her instantly fell.

"Think again, I put a slight cut in her arm as she walked by. No blood on the knife and no sign that she was poisoned. Yet," the girl said. Lady Silver and Lord Hailkahn looked at each other. The lady who had fallen started to twitch and then turn a bright blue in the face then her eyes opened and she died just like that.

"What's her name?" Lady Silver asked.

"Her name's-" Lord Hailkahn started.

"Shadow Mei, Milady," Shadow Mei said, she tilted her head and smiled slightly. "I don't go for that stupid nonsense on curtsying."

"Ah. Yes," Lady Silver said a little disgusted.

"Who am I after?" Shadow Mei asked.

"A man. 18 years old, dark hair and brown eyes, Toya Kinomoto," Lady Silver said.

"How much do I get?" Shadow Mei asked.

"40 Kin-Kons," Lady Silver said after thinking it over. (NOTE: smallest to largest: Tinits, Yomids, Kin-Kons, Tinotes. 5 Tinits=1 Yomids. 20 Yomids=1 Kin-Kon. 50 Kin-Kons=1 Tinote. 1 Tinote in English money: 1 million dollars. So in this everything is really high price in English money.)

"10 Tinotes!" Shadow Mei argued. They continued to wager, none backing down.

"5 Tinotes, my kingdom, I decide," Lord Hailkahn said over their bickering. He struck his staff against the ground, which caused them to silence; the echo rang through the gold plated walls.

"It'll come out of Lady Silver's dress money. I don't see why I have to have my tax money for your idle nonsense when all you buy is drab black dresses. Now I'm going to my chambers, if anyone asks tell them to get out or die by my wrath," Lord Hailkahn spoke and before Lady Silver could argue he transported himself with a tricky combo of the swish of his cloak.

Lady Silver growled. Shadow Mei laughed heartily, "Tsk. Tsk. Growling isn't so lady like, Milady." And with a swish of her hand, she left.

"Ooh!" Lady Silver shrieked with frustration. She tapped the ground three times with her scepter and vanished.

~*~

Toya sat somewhere in the darkness thinking of the girl Sakura. Sakura. Sakura, he didn't know her last name but a lot of people could have the name Sakura. Sakura.

Her green eyes, her auburn hair, her gentle smile, her determined spirit. 

In a way, she looked a lot like he imagined. Their mother's green eyes, their father's auburn hair, her own gentle smile and their mother's determined spirit. And her and her loneliness, just like Toya had been ever since he was 10. After the explosion, he didn't have anyone. He was deserted and alone on Earth. He did want to go to any orphanages. He didn't want anybody, except HIS family. He had to live for himself. And just by luck, he made it this far, 18 years old. His mother's dark hair and father's brown eyes and his protectiveness of himself. And wanting to get revenge, he killed people. Each time though, he heard his mother's voice: "Why do you do this my son? Violence is not the answer."

Toya wanted to take revenge so harshly on the killers of his family. He didn't even know if Sakura was alive, but decided she had died after the hard impact of the explosion in the cave of the mine. She was only 3 and probably could not have survived, but if this girl is his long lost sister, then he will protect her no matter what. Even if it cost his life.

~*~

It was near dawn; Sakura was the first up. She had had weird thoughts of her very last encounter with Lily Rose.

"I don't understand it," Sakura muttered. She climbed up the oak tree easily and sighed as she lay on the thick branch. When the sun came up, the sky was a lot more beautiful than on Earth. The sky had every single color, even a shade of sea green.

"Wow," Sakura whispered in awe.

"Hey, up there, come on, you want some breakfast?" a voice called her out of her thoughts.

Sakura looked down and saw Tomoyo smiling. Sakura jumped down from the tree.

"Here's some new clothes," Tomoyo said handing Sakura a pair of folded clothes.

"The branches are real thick up there and seeing you such a good climber, you can change up there. Just put your dirty clothes in this basket here, we'll wash it all later. Don't worry, it's just you and me up right now," Tomoyo explained.

"Oh, thanks," Sakura said. She climbed back up the tree. Sakura put the clothes on quickly; it was a red shirt and a ruffled black skirt with black biker shorts. The sleeves came to her elbows then flared out with a darker red material and she had on a black belt.

"Cute," Sakura muttered as she jumped down easily from the trees. Meiling was also changed; she now wore a pink shirt and a maroon skirt. Tomoyo wore a purple shirt with a gray colored skirt.

"You look so pretty," Tomoyo commented as she handed Sakura a brush, Sakura brushed her hair out and sighed with satisfaction.

"Oh, you're even prettier though," Sakura and Meiling said in unison.

The three girls giggled.

"Morning, where's some food?" a voice asked. Kero appeared rubbing his belly.

The girls laughed once more.

"Oh come on Kero, can't you think of anything else besides your stomach?" Sakura asked as she racked with laughter.

Syaoran then woke up, "Morning guys." They all ate their breakfast then packed up what they had.

After a few hours, Sakura stopped and sighed.

"Can we stop for a moment? I have to get used to this rocky terrain and my feet are killing me," Sakura said. They gaped at her. "Another 'Earth Expression'." Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, same here. Me and Sakura haven't traveled for a long time," Tomoyo sighed. Syaoran nodded and they all took a rest and suddenly Sakura blurted, "Come on let's move. The faster the more ground we cover."

"Huh?!" Meiling asked.

"Just follow me," Sakura whispered. They packed up and walked off.

"There's a lady following us," Sakura muttered as she walked beside Tomoyo. Tomoyo almost turned back.

"Don't look back, she'll know that we know that she's following us," Kero snapped. Tomoyo nodded.

"Tomoyo, can you cook up a plan?" Sakura asked. Syaoran and Meiling joined them in the front.

"Yeah, Clow said you were a very good strategist," Syaoran muttered.

"Okay, I say we should surround her," Tomoyo whispered as she outlined her plan.

"What do we use?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo and Meiling held up daggers and Syaoran held up his sword.

"But I don't use these things," Sakura whispered hastily.

"Use this," Syaoran said. He handed her a dagger, Sakura nodded.

"We just need to surround and question," Tomoyo repeated. The four nodded.

"Come on. Syaoran will move to the South of her. I'll move to the East. Meiling you're west. Sakura you stay north," Tomoyo said. "Now move out." Syaoran slipped away.

"That's a pretty good plan, Tomoyo," Meiling complimented. Tomoyo blushed. Soon Meiling slipped away then Tomoyo, only Sakura and Kero were left.

~*~

*Where's the rest of that girl's group?* Shadow Mei thought. She looked around. She couldn't see a thing, though everything was out wide open across the rocky terrain.

Shadow Mei continued following the girl with the stuffed animal.

***  
  
So now there's a new mercenary for Lady Silver! Shadow Mei! I have a really bad Paint! drawing of her if anyone wants it, I bet not. I'll probably send it with my update email to you all! Oh! and if you do want me to email you an update, just say in your review and I'll gladly email you! Okay, well. . .? I hoped you like the story so far! Please review! I know this chapter isn't the best, but in the next one, the group meets face-to-face with Shadow Mei! Please continue reviewing! S+S Forever!


	8. Feeling Useless

****

My Past, My Future, My Destiny

Written by: CherryBlossomz13@aol.com

Friday, October 5, 2001

***

DISCLAIMER (found in first 2 chapters and prologue)

AUTHOR'S NOTE

+ Janelia: pronounced like the G in genre; like the letter 'J' in 'Jurei' (Tenchi Muyo!)

+ This plot is my own, I made it up!

MINI SUMMARY

The orphan, Sakura, is brought to a different world and goes on a quest to help Syaoran defeat the Black Clan, but she is also on a quest to find her past, her future, and her destiny.

***

FEELING USELESS

***  


Sakura saw their position and noticed that the person had paid no attention to the rest of the group missing. 

*Maybe she wasn't after the group. Maybe she was just after one person. She couldn't be after me, she could have gotten me easily anywhere else* Sakura thought.

She heard Tomoyo's voice, "Now!" Sakura spun around and charged. Meiling and Tomoyo met up with Sakura soon, Syaoran also appeared. They surrounded the lady. She was dressed in all black with red at the tip of her shirt, and the hem of her mini skirt. It also trimmed the collar of her shirt and the top of her black boots. She had metal rings on her middle, her skirt and on her boots. She wore black circle earrings and maroon gloves. She wore a black choker with red circles and a black headband on her forehead. She also had a crescent moon pendant in the middle of her collar. Two twin blades were sheathed on her thighs connecting to her boots. 

Her long blue hair blew in the wind; bright robin's egg blue eyes stared straight at Sakura. She was tall, slim and strong looking. A killing machine.

"Who are you?" Syaoran yelled. The lady faced Syaoran with a fixed look.

"What a way to be treated! You have no manners boy!" the lady said. "I am the famous, Shadow Mei."

"Do you work for Lady Silver or Lord Hailkahn?" Meiling asked.

"I do not work for anyone," Shadow Mei snapped.

"If you're so famous, how come I've never heard of your two faced ugly Mamma?" Sakura insulted. "You're so unknown that when you stand up in court the judge has to ask for your name 20 times. Some criminal mastermind you are, you some excuse for a warrior." Shadow Mei stared at her hard. Then charged, her large dagger raised. Sakura dodged easily.

"Hey! Nobody messes with her!" Kero yelled as he transformed into a large beast with golden fur and silver plates.

"What's your name little girl, so I can carve it onto your grave when I get through with you?" Shadow Mei snapped.

"Diana!" Sakura lied. The two came at each other with good blows. Meiling, Tomoyo, and Syaoran could only stand there watching.

Dagger against dagger, they fought. Shadow Mei suddenly sheathed her dagger and freed her twin blades on her thighs, which were drenched with poison.

Shadow Mei raced towards Sakura raising her blades. Before Sakura could react, the blades had swiftly cut at Sakura's arms. Sakura fell over.

"That'll teach you. I'll get you back someday!" Shadow Mei screamed as she disappeared. Tomoyo rushed to Sakura's side. 

"Sakura, are you okay?" Tomoyo cried. Sakura opened her eyes weakly.

"It'll take more than that to defeat me," Sakura coughed. Tomoyo hugged Sakura and helped her bandage her arms. 

"What about the poison?" Meiling asked.

"It's going away. Because of Toya's medicines it still is in effect," Sakura giggled.

"How do you know?" Syaoran asked.

"I recognized the medicine from Earth," Sakura explained. Syaoran nodded.

"Come on, we need to continue," Sakura said firmly. She got up and fell back down.

"Sakura, you're too weak to travel," Tomoyo said. Sakura tried to protest, but Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran nodded firmly.

"Fine," Sakura sighed.

A few hours later, night overcame the group. 

"Anyone want to volunteer for getting firewood?" Meiling asked.

Sakura stood up. "I'll go." Sakura rushed off. Then after a while Tomoyo stood up. 

"I'm going with her," Tomoyo said as she ran in the direction Sakura headed.

~*~

Sakura gathered logs of the same length. When she gathered about 10 pieces, she sighed and sat down on the rocky area. The logs were dead and rotten, but the trees were healthy and alive.

"Everyone can do something but me, I'm just another burden for everyone. I get in the way. I get hurt. I slow them down," Sakura whispered sadly. She hadn't cried in such a long time. She just wanted to fall down and cry her eyes out, but couldn't. In her life, she was taught not to cry, for it was a show of weakness in Lily Rose and Lion Bear's eyes. Sakura felt the tears welling up, but no matter what, they wouldn't fall.

"Sakura," a voice said worriedly. Sakura spun around to see Tomoyo standing there looking at her sadly.

"Hi," Sakura said tonelessly.

"What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked. Silence.  


"Here," Sakura said handing Tomoyo half of her pile of logs. "We better get going."

Sakura walked off sadly. *I'll tell you what's wrong, Tomoyo. You can cook and heal. Meiling can fight. Syaoran is a great fighter. Even Kero's a great help when it comes to dealing with magical forces. What am I? A burden that's all* Sakura thought harshly.

Tomoyo stood there, abandoned. The cold wind made her shiver and she, too, started to walk.

~*~

The next day, Sakura woke up early morn.

Sakura peeled off her bandages and sighed, the cuts had cut in deeply into her skin, but weren't as bad as yesterday. She applied a new cloth and stared into the sky. 

"Morning," Sakura greeted as everyone began to rouse. They had a nourishing breakfast and began their journey once more.

"How far is it, where we have to go?" Sakura asked.

"We're to go to the middle of Janelia: The Crystal Kingdom, Diamond Metropolis," Syaoran 

explained. "Now nicknamed: Dark Kingdom, Center of All Evil."

"It's thousands and thousands of miles from where we are," Meiling added. Sakura sighed.

"Great. That's all I need. A nice, long walk in this heat," Sakura groaned. Kero flew onto her shoulder.

"Yeah. Free ride!" Kero cheered. 

"Hey!" Sakura yelled.

The group laughed as Sakura and Kero began to fight.

~*~

That night after dinner Sakura pulled out a pocketknife and picked up a stick. She first hollowed it out and then skinned it. She then turned around and began to work on it determinedly. She made intricate designs on the wooden stick with holes.

"What is that?" Tomoyo asked, when Sakura finished.

"It's a recorder," Sakura said. "A musical instrument." She blew into one of the holes then played a scale of notes. She started to play songs that first came to mind. Jingle Bells. Mary Had A Little Lamb. Amazing Grace. She put the recorder in the large pocket of the new outfit Tomoyo made her. It was a blue shirt and blue skirt with one large pocket on the side.

Sakura suddenly blurted out. "Syaoran, you said you'd teach me how to transport myself. Can you teach me now? I'm not going yet, I just feel like I need to know."

"You don't know how to transport?" Kero asked.

"She's not from Janelia, duh!" Meiling said. Syaoran looked at Sakura's pleading eyes.

"Let me give you warning," Syaoran started. "When you use transportation, other Janelians can sense your magic. Especially if its powerful." Sakura nodded.

"Come on, let's go to a clearing," Syaoran said. Sakura followed him into a grove of trees.

"Other Janelians don't need to use the spell, because all Janelians can transport by nature. But there is a chanting spell for it, watch me," Syaoran said.

"Ja le nei na casta to tree," Syaoran chanted. He suddenly disappeared. Sakura looked up into the tree and saw Syaoran.

"After you say 'to', you say where you want to go," Syaoran explained. He transported himself back down.

"Okay now you try it," Syaoran said.

Sakura closed her eyes then chanted. "Ja le nei na casta to tree." She felt a tingly feeling and suddenly felt her feet lift off the ground. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in the tree.

"I did it!" Sakura cheered. She suddenly lost her balance.

"Ja le nei casta to ground!" Sakura yelled. She landed on the ground with a quick thud.

"Close one," Syaoran sighed; he helped her up.

"Do you know any other helpful spells?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Well, there's a floating spell. But remember, don't use magic unless you're going to be forced to," Syaoran repeated. "Here's the floating spell: Ja floate (float-ay) ca la aire (air-uh)." Syaoran lifted off the ground and began to float.

"Cool!" Sakura giggled. She also chanted the floating spell and floated successfully.

"Come on, let's get back to Tomoyo and Meiling, they'll start to worry," Syaoran said. Sakura nodded and followed Syaoran.

***  
  
Did you like the chapter? Sorry for the delay, so much has happened! I got my grades back though! All A's! Yea!!! Please continue to read + review!!! Please??? I really like to read ur reviews! Instant messages or emails are gladly accepted! (CherryBlossomz13@aol.com -that also goes for my IM except leave out the @aol.com thing. . . ^^) please R+R! S+S POWER!!!!


	9. Dungeon Cells

****

My Past, My Future, My Destiny

Written by: CherryBlossomz13@aol.com

Friday, October 5, 2001

***

DISCLAIMER (found in first 2 chapters and prologue)

AUTHOR'S NOTE

+ Janelia: pronounced like the G in genre; like the letter 'J' in 'Jurei' (Tenchi Muyo!)

+ This plot is my own, I made it up!

MINI SUMMARY

The orphan, Sakura, is brought to a different world and goes on a quest to help Syaoran defeat the Black Clan, but she is also on a quest to find her past, her future, and her destiny.

***

DUNGEON CELLS

***

About three days later, they continued the same routine. Wake up, breakfast, walk, lunch, walk, walk some more, dinner, sleep.

Shadow Mei only 'visited' them twice, but to no triumph of capturing Toya, who still followed behind the group. Both times 'Diana' easily defeated Shadow Mei. 

"Hey, Diana, when do you think Shadow Mei will strike again?" Meiling teased. But Sakura wasn't in a joyous mood; she only made up the name because she felt as if she needed to.

"She's striking again soon, and even though I've already defeated her over and over, she may overpower us this time because she already knows our moves," Sakura determined. Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"Don't take this thing too easy guys. Otherwise you'll end up-" Syaoran started. But a cloud of smoke surrounded them and everyone began to cough violently. Sakura looked past the smoke, there stood Shadow Mei and her minions- people clothed in black holding weapons of any sort- like ninjas.

"I'm not in the mood to fight today. So I'll just capture you!" Shadow Mei laughed. A net dropped over Sakura and company. Sakura watched Shadow Mei came toward them; Kero escaping, the shadow of the familiar man, Toya, it all came in a blur as her eyelids fell shut.

~*~  


Kero flew as fast as his tiny wings could carry him. He'd transform, but he doesn't want to get captured, he's their only hope. He caught site of the man from the other day.

"Hey, you, um. Daidouji," Kero called. The man looked at him.

"The name's Toya, stuffed-animal-from-Sakura's-group," Toya said surprised.

"I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL! DO I LOOK STUFFED-" Kero yelled. But Toya covered his mouth.

"Shh. You don't want to get captured. We're Sakura's only hope," Toya whispered. Kero nodded.

"Why do you care intently for a child, who's way too young to you and you just met," Kero inquired.

"You cannot tell her, but I believe she is my younger sister, Sakura, who I supposedly lost in an explosion," Toya explained. "Lady Silver and her minions had created it and killed my family off. And I believe that my little sister, Sakura, could still be alive." 

Kero gaped at him. "Are you positive?" 

Toya shook his head no. "I just told you, I just think. So I'm going to keep an eye on her just in case she is. I'm not about to go through anymore pain of losing my family."

Kero nodded, understandingly. "But what can we do?"

"I remember being told that there is two people here who are always trying to help people escape from the prisons, so I'm betting that they'll rescue Sakura and the others soon. I've heard of their hideout, so we'll most likely meet them there, and if they haven't rescued Sakura and them, then we'll team up to get them out. Let's go."

"Right."

~*~

Sakura was the first to open her eyes. A pounding headache was what she awakened to; she waited until her eyes adjusted to the darkness before she moved. She was in a cell, alone. Bones were everywhere in her little dungeon. It was like a jail, with bars, but a dungeon.

She looked at the cell across from her. Empty. Sakura sighed and sat down. Her headache had gone away.

"Where am I?" Sakura heard a faint voice say. "Oh, my head."

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. The voice was in the cell next to her.

"Tomoyo, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"All that except for my head. Where's Meiling and Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.

"Call down to your side and I'll check my side," Sakura said. The two looked to down opposite sides.

"My cell is next to a wall," Sakura sighed.

"Meiling and Syaoran are in the cells next to me!" Tomoyo cheered.

"Meiling! Syaoran! Are you two alright?" Sakura yelled.

"I'm fine!" Meiling called back.

"All except a throbbing head!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura sighed with relief.

"Hey! Shut up down there!" a guard yelled. Sakura slumped down in her cell. They couldn't make up a plan without having to yell and their echoes bounce off the walls.

Sakura took out the recorder from her large pocket and started to play a funny tune.

"I mean it! Shut-" a guard yelled. Sakura hit him on the head with the recorder, making a high-pitched noise.

"That oughta teach ya a lesson ya big lug!" Sakura said in a farmer's voice. The guard reached through the bars trying to strangle Sakura. But Sakura backed away.

"Hey! Where's the person named Diana?" another guard yelled.

"Diana?" Sakura muttered, then she realized whom they were talking about. "I am!" Sakura stood up.

"Wait till I get my hands on you, you little twerp!" the guard yelled as he massaged his head.

Sakura laughed. "Yeah! Just wait! I'll er have a whole banda instruments!" She mocked him again in that voice. The cell door opened and Sakura was led out. She passed Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran's cells.

"Don't worry about Kero, he escaped. And don't worry about me," Sakura muttered as she passed Syaoran's cell.

"Ja floate ca la aire!" Sakura yelled. She lifted off the ground. The two witless guards tried to catch her.

"What are you trying to do?!" Syaoran cried. 

Sakura kicked the two guards. But more guards filed in, and she floated back to the ground defeated. She then was led away.

***

Sorry for the long wait! I had to switch computers twice, and I couldn't upload this story because my WIN 95 couldn't open the file! ~_~* But now I can continue! I'm trying to update my Seer & Sword fanfic as well! Please R+R! I really like your comments! Laterz! (I changed my user name to Cherry Blossomz Gurl)


	10. Azuma & Kiri

****

My Past, My Future, My Destiny

Written by: CherryBlossomz13@aol.com

Friday, October 5, 2001

***

DISCLAIMER (found in first 2 chapters and prologue)

AUTHOR'S NOTE

+ Janelia: pronounced like the G in genre; like the letter 'J' in 'Jurei' (Tenchi Muyo!)

+ This plot is my own, I made it up!

MINI SUMMARY

The orphan, Sakura, is brought to a different world and goes on a quest to help Syaoran defeat the Black Clan, but she is also on a quest to find her past, her future, and her destiny.

***

Azuma & Kiri

***

In the front of the dungeon jail, two shadows awaited. It was about 8 PM.

"Why are we going to save them?" a young female voice asked. The girl seemed to be Sakura's age.

"Because they are enemies of Lady Silver and Lord Hailkahn. And if they're enemies, they're our allies," the older boy said. They slightly stepped out of the shadows; only their faces were in shadow.

The girl had short bright red hair, and a braid that went across her head and came down to her ears. She wore a pink colored outfit with a flower as a symbol in the middle and a dark pink background. She also wore matching pink Capris, her clothes trimmed with gold colored material.

The older one had dark red hair, which parted in the middle of his head. One side longer than the other and the longer one covered one eye, which had a black eye patch on it. The boy was wearing a blue outfit with cream-colored pants. In the middle of his outfit, which was trimmed with a golden yellow color, was a diamond with a teal background.

"How many are there?" the girl asked.

"I already told you, Kiri, 1 boy and 3 girls," the boy said.

"Right, Azuma," the girl, Kiri, replied.

"Now stay here and wait for my signal," the boy named Azuma said. He transported himself, leaving the girl standing there sighing.

"I'm always left out of the action!" Kiri whined, but she became quiet once a guard passed by. She hid in the shadows and waited patiently.

~*~

Sakura was lead to through the dark corridors. Paintings of past kings and queens hung on the walls. She then reached a large room; torches lit the chamber. In the middle, a tall, bony lady stood. Young children surrounded her, all dressed in rags, fanning her and attending to her. Another figure stood next to her. It was Shadow Mei.

"Ah! The prisoner, Diana!" Shadow Mei smirked. Sakura glared at her. "Milady, this is the prisoner, Diana, the one I whom wish to execute! Diana, bow your head before the lady, Lady Silver of the Black Clan!" Shadow Mei laughed bitterly. Sakura didn't obey Shadow Mei's orders; seeing this, Shadow Mei snapped her fingers and the guards thrust her Sakura's head down to the marble floor.

"Tsk, tsk, Mei, you shouldn't treat my prisoners as such!" the lady said. "As you know, I am the Lady Silver." Suddenly, the name clicked into Sakura's head. Sakura's eyes stared straight at Lady Silver. This was the lady who wanted to kill her family and almost succeeded.

Lady Silver was tall and extremely bony. She wore a long black dress, which was sleeveless. A black crown graced her deep black hair. A velvet black cape was draped over her shoulders and matching black heels were on her feet. Different rings covered her thin fingers and a gold-chained necklace decorated her neck. The necklace stood out from Lady Silver's outfit, drastically, it was a simple gold chain with a soft pink circle charm, with an indention of a heart shape in the middle.

Sakura suddenly felt a sudden urge. A familiar voice echoed within her mind, *Get the charm, get the charm!* Sakura looked around, she felt the familiar presence of Lily Rose.

"So, tell me, girl, what is your name?" Lady Silver asked; she stood right in front of Sakura now.

Sakura kept silent and glared at Lady Silver.

"How old are you?"

No response.

"Where are you from?"

Still, Sakura kept silent.

"Mute, are you? Answer me!" Lady Silver snapped; her patience was beginning to run out.

Sakura thought a moment then stared at Lady Silver. "You, Lady Silver, are a wretched monster! You treat people unfairly and are a horrible person!"

"How dare you!" Lady Silver shouted. She slapped Sakura across the face, fiercely. Sakura's face was as red as Lady Silver's hand, but Sakura didn't show any reflection. Sakura stood glowering both at Lady Silver and Shadow Mei.

"Ha! Do you let a little girl offend you, Milady?" Shadow Mei laughed.

"Don't you go laughing Shadow Mei! You're as bad as she is, though a little out of rank, your face is perfectly suitable for a hump-backed elephant's back end!" Sakura insulted. Lady Silver let out a short laugh as Shadow Mei let out an ear-piercing shriek. Shadow Mei unsheathed her two daggers and raced at Sakura. Sakura dodged out of the way in time.

"Ja le nei na casta to in front of Lady Silver!" Sakura chanted. She disappeared and appeared in front of Lady Silver, Sakura pulled on the gold chain and broke it off of Lady Silver's neck.

Lady Silver tried to snatch it back, but Sakura luckily got away. Sakura ran past the 

dumfounded guards through the dark corridors.

~*~

"Meiling? Why aren't you answering me?" Syaoran called out. He had been talking to Meiling, but she just suddenly stopped answering him.

"Hang on," said a strained voice. It sounded as if it were trying to imitate Meiling.

Syaoran then heard a faint stepping noise behind him. Suddenly, as he turned, a hand covered his mouth and he was transported.

Syaoran felt himself on regular ground once more. Syaoran spun around on his 'captor'. It was a tall, young man, a few years older than him, about 15 years. He had sleek, red hair and dark blue eyes with a black eye patch over his right eye.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked.

"Don't worry Syaoran, they're friends," Meiling said. Syaoran turned, Tomoyo and Meiling stood behind him with another person. It was a girl, the age of 9, with bright red hair and blue eyes and freckles.

"Come on, we must leave before the guards take notice," the eldest cautioned.

"Okay," the three escapees chorused.

When they reached the safety of the nearby forest, the girl introduced herself, "Hi. I'm Kiri and this is my older brother, Azuma. I'm 9 and he's 15."

"Hi, I'm Tomoyo, this is Meiling and Syaoran," Tomoyo presented.

"Azuma?" Kiri asked her brother. Azuma looked at her, annoyed, but she shook it off with a concerned look. "Didn't you say there were 3 girls and a guy?"

Azuma nodded slowly.

"Well, apparently, there are only 2 girls and a guy!" Kiri pointed out.

"Sakura!" Syaoran cried. He banged his fist on a nearby tree; the bark fell to the ground deformed. "I can't believe we left her! I have to go back!"

Azuma shook his head. "We can't risk another break out today!"

"What?!" Tomoyo gasped.

"You can't do that! Sakura's our friend! We can't leave her alone with Lady Silver!" Meiling exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot risk it!" Azuma snapped.

"I'm going back," Syaoran said.

"You can't go back!"

"Try me!" Syaoran yelled. He suddenly faded away.

"Come back here!" But Azuma only yelled to thin air. He turned to the girls. "You stay here. Kiri, guard them. If I'm not back in an hour, go ahead and make camp!" He sighed heavily and vanished as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

NOTE: Remember, natural-born Janelians don't have to do an incantation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kiri motioned for Tomoyo and Meiling to hide behind some trees so the guards wouldn't notice them.

~*~

Sakura could feel her heartbeat racing as she ran down the dark hallways. Her light footsteps echoed quietly through the dim passages. Suddenly she heard a raise of voices behind her and a rush of clattering footsteps. Sakura's grip on the little trinket tightened, she accidentally bit hard into her tongue. She could feel the blood run in her mouth.

Sakura ran blindly against the cobblestones. Up ahead she could make out a dark wall, no other path could be found. She would be trapped in a matter of time.

~*~

Syaoran had transported himself inside the castle. Where? He didn't know. He was at a dead end and could hear a faint patter of footsteps running swiftly toward him.

"I told you to wait!" a voice growled. Syaoran turned to his left; there stood Azuma.

But before he could answer, something crashed into him full speed.

~*~

Sakura hoped there would be some secret passage behind the stone wall so Sakura ran straight at it, not hesitating. Suddenly, two figures emerged from the shadows and before Sakura could stop, she ran into the first person.

~*~  


Syaoran hit the wall behind him hard. His eyesight went dizzy for a moment, but he regained his senses, immediately, when hearing a loud yell in his ears and a rush of metal banging up ahead.

Syaoran opened his eyes. Sakura had run into him and was unconscious from the sudden impact.

"Come on!" Azuma yelled once more. He shook Syaoran hard and Syaoran looked at him and nodded.

The three disappeared then, leaving the guards running straight into the wall in a crash.

~*~

Kiri, Tomoyo, and Meiling waited patiently for Syaoran and Azuma in the shadows.

"I wonder if they're all right," Meiling whispered. Kiri eyed her, and motioned with her eyes to just be quiet. Meiling rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

Suddenly, Azuma appeared in a rush. "Shh! Come on! Move!" He grabbed Tomoyo and Meiling by the arms. Kiri followed him.

After a quick run into the forest, Azuma ordered them to stop. He motioned them to a quiet waterfall. He disappeared behind the waterfall's rush of blue nets. Meiling and Tomoyo followed behind him with Kiri rushing them through.

Azuma signaled for them to be silent a while. They heard a rush of footsteps stampeding through.

"They could be hiding behind the waterfall!" someone yelled.

"They can't, there's poisonous Fang-biters (NOTE: Janelia has similar animals to Earth, but not exactly) everywhere! If they were there, then they'll die anyways, keep searching," another answered. After a few moments, the sounds of movement ceased. Kiri heaved a deep sigh as to Azuma rubbed his sweating head.

"Where's Syaoran?" Meiling asked.

"He's deeper in the cave with your other friend," Azuma explained.

"Why didn't we just transport?" Tomoyo asked.

"Didn't you forget, Tomoyo? If we do, they can sense our powers," Meiling sighed. "Come on, let's go see Sakura and Syaoran." Tomoyo nodded and followed Meiling deeper into the cave.

"Did you see him?" Kiri asked.

"Who, sister?" Azuma questioned, meaninglessly.

"Him," she strained. Azuma raised an eyebrow.

"The main guard. Tshiiro Yasamaki," Kiri persisted. Azuma stared at her.

"Why?"

"I want revenge on him."

"You can't always be so hateful, Kiri."

"But he killed our parents. Our relatives. Everyone!"

"We will take revenge, but not now. Not until it is time."

Kiri stamped her foot impatiently, "I'm going to see their friend." She then left and walked into the cave.

Azuma sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Do not worry, Father. I will avenge your life on Tshiiro Yasamaki."

~*~

Syaoran sat quietly beside Sakura, who was still unconscious, but sleeping peacefully.

Meiling and Tomoyo appeared next to him. "How is she?"

"She's fine, just unconscious from the impact."

"Good."

After a few moments, Kiri emerged from the shadows. "Hello. Is this your friend? What's her name?"

"Sakura," Tomoyo informed her.

"She's pretty."

"Thank you," a voice muttered. They turned and saw Sakura sit up and rub her head.

"Oh! You're awake!" Tomoyo cried. She hugged her friend, tightly.

"I'm okay now, but I wonder where Kero is," Sakura said, worriedly.

"We forgot all about Kero!" Tomoyo gasped.

"Oh, well, we're better off without him," Meiling smirked.

"You're what?!" a voice roared. Sakura sweat dropped as she recognized the voice. Kero appeared.

"How did you get here?" Sakura asked.

"What is that?" Kiri asked in surprise.

"I am Keroberos. Guardian Beast of the Seal. Call me Kero, for short."

"How did you get here, Kero?" Meiling asked.

"Well, I came with what's-his-name, apparently he knew the hideout of these two people: Kiri and Azuma. He figured that you guys would be rescued by them."

"Well, we were," Meiling sneered.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay! Stop it, you're making my head dizzy!" Sakura cried, putting her hands between Kero and Meiling who were having a staring contest. Kiri and Tomoyo laughed.

"Come on, which one of you is going to help me cook?" Tomoyo asked.

"I am!" Kiri smiled. "The cooking materials are over there." She pointed to the other side of the vast cave.

"Me, too!" Kero cried.

Meiling glared at him. "I'm going too, so to make sure that Kero doesn't eat anything!"

After the group moved away, Sakura looked at Syaoran who looked at the fire in the middle of the cave.

"Syaoran, are you okay? You've been awfully silent," Sakura asked, worried.

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's see what Tomoyo's going to make!" Sakura giggled. She stood up and tugged on Syaoran walking towards the others.

Soon, Azuma and Toya joined them. "Thank you, Toya, for bringing Kero to us. And thank you, Azuma and Kiri for rescuing us," Sakura thanked.

Tomoyo and Kiri- Kero had been trying to steal away food, so Meiling had pinned him down- had cooked up some strawberry pies and rolls.

After their little late, late "dinner", for it was nearing midnight, the group sat around the fire in the middle of the cave.

"Wouldn't the guards be able to find see the firelight through the water?" Toya asked.

"No, this cave is well hidden," Azuma replied.

"So, is anyone up for story-telling or explaining?" Kiri giggled.

"I think they want to sleep now," Azuma warned.

"No, it's fine, we'll be okay," Tomoyo spoke for the group.

"If you're positive," Azuma sighed. They nodded.

"Well, we'll go first," Sakura smiled. "You see, I come from the planet, Earth, or as you would put it, the Star In The Sky. I'm an orphan, but was raised up by the infamous Lily Rose and Lion Bear, who pretended to be my parents. One night, I overheard them and they were planning me to take me here, to Janelia, to kill me. I knocked over a vase and it crashed, they heard me and then chased after me. I ran off into an alleyway and met Syaoran. He brought me back to Janelia through a portal. From then on, I've been journeying with them."

Syaoran continued, "I'm journeying to defeat Lord Hailkahn and Lady Silver. Meiling has traveled with me from the beginning and when I met up with Sakura, she came along. Then we went to Clow Reed's home."

"That's when I began the journey with our group. I lived with Clow Reed and my mother; we boarded with him. Then they also met Keroberos at Clow's home, whom is supposed to guard and protect Sakura," Tomoyo sustained.

"Then when Sakura became poisoned somehow, Toya came to assist her and he's followed our gang a bit behind, then we met up with you two," Meiling finished. Kero was too busy with his stomachache.

"What about you?" Sakura asked. "Why do you help rescue people? Any particular story?"

"Well, why we help people escape from the dungeons is because the main guard, Tshiiro Yasamaki, killed our birth parents, as we learned. We help people escape so as to annoy him. Our foster parents were a guard/gladiator and, our foster mom, a florist. But when Lord Hailkahn took notice that once of his former gladiator/guards had taken in orphan prisoners, he had him and his wife killed. From then on, we've taken to avenge both our biological and foster parents," Azuma informed them.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura whispered.

"It's okay, we've gotten over it quite a while ago," Kiri smiled.

"What about you, Toya?" Azuma questioned.

"I used to have a mom and a dad and a little sister. Lady Silver and her minions: Lily Rose and Lion Bear killed my parents. They were after my little sister. My father was the first to die, he warned us and we fled. When we thought we were free, my mother was the next to go. My sister and I tried to get away. But Lily Rose created an explosion and we were flung out. My sister was unconscious and I tried to protect her, but Lily Rose struck me and thought me dead, she took my sister and I've never heard or seen of her again, until now. I've lived my life as an outcast and was a hired mercenary to some lady, apparently Lily Rose. She tried to get me to kill this boy here, Syaoran, and when I missed and hit Sakura, I let my guard down to assist them. I, too, come from Earth," Toya whispered almost inaudible.

Sakura was almost in tears. Something in her heart, moved her, and her uncontrollable tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Toya asked.

"I'm fine, it's just so sad," Sakura cried. "I feel like I really understand it."

"Let's tell stories now!" Kiri exclaimed, trying to change the subject of the sad past lives. "So, who'll be first?"

"I suppose I will!" Kero sighed, rubbing his belly. "Once upon a time, there was a handsome man with golden hair and black eyes, as sharp as an eagle's. He was strong and well liked in his hometown. Then one day he fell in love with a maiden with soft blue eyes and brown hair. They married and she cooked him everything he loved. Pancakes, cookies, cake, pies, and candy-" He was cut off by Meiling.

"What type of story is that? I'll tell one," Meiling smirked. "There was once a beautiful princess by the name of Mei, she had long, silky greenish black hair and stunning ruby eyes. She was engaged to a prince named Leo who had handsome features- amber eyes and chocolate brown hair. The two were wed at once and lived happily ever after! Ha! Beats your story, stuffed animal!"

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran sweat dropped as Meiling and Kero began to quarrel.

Then Kiri told a story about a girl who had a way to talk to plants and animals- all living things- she was the Maiden of Life and saved the world from evil. Azuma told an old folktale of some gladiators and Syaoran told a story about Janelia being free from any harm. Toya told a story about an orphan child becoming rich and famous.

"It's your turn Sakura!" Kiri giggled.

Sakura was quiet for a while, and then her eyes brightened. "Once upon a time. . ."

***

I'm really sorry for the long wait!!!! *begs on knees for forgiveness* I've been really, really, REALLY lazy and busy at the same time! I still have to do History Fair and it's due in 11 days, and I only have about 2 paragraphs done! *sweatdrop* Also, my aunts are coming next week (January 2) and since we'll probably go out the entire time they're here, I'll never be able to finish my paper! *groans* So I'm going to try to do it before New Years! The last time I updated was the day after my birthday! ^^ November 26! (my bday was NOV 25) I'm 13 now! *cheers*

I'm not supposed to be on the computer. . . *sweatdrop* I told my sister that if she saw me doing anything BUT History Fair, then she could slap me. . . *hiding from sister*

Even though she's two years younger, she packs a punch. *sigh*

I hope you liked this extra longer chapter. . .? Well maybe it wasn't that long, but was it long enough for you to read? Because I don't think I might be updating for another MONTH! *screams* NO!

I've only updated on one other story: The Seer & The Sword-- CCS STYLE. *sigh*

Thank you for all the reviews!!! Especially Litanya! Thank you so much! ^^

Sorry for the long wait! I hope you like the next chapter! (I might be able to squeeze a chapter in next week. . . *evil grin*) It's going to be about the story Sakura tells, it's very irrelevant to the story, but it's a story I've always wanted to write, but never had the time to! *glares at Time* I hate Time. There's never enough when you need it. And it never goes faster when you want it to. It's so utterly impossible to change! *screams pulling hair* Grrr. . .

Okay! Laterz! Please R+R!

Oh yea. . . I know you're going to all hate me for this. . . But. . . *whispers* I had this chapter all along but I didn't know it. *sweatdrop* Okay. Ja! *runs away from screaming mob*


	11. Sakura's Story

****

My Past, My Future, My Destiny

Written by: CherryBlossomz13@aol.com

Friday, October 5, 2001

***

DISCLAIMER (found in first 2 chapters and prologue)

AUTHOR'S NOTE

+ Janelia: pronounced like the G in genre; like the letter 'J' in 'Jurei' (Tenchi Muyo!)

+ This plot is my own, I made it up!

MINI SUMMARY

The orphan, Sakura, is brought to a different world and goes on a quest to help Syaoran defeat the Black Clan, but she is also on a quest to find her past, her future, and her destiny.

***

Sakura's Story

***

Sakura was quiet for a while, and then her eyes brightened. "Once upon a time. . ."

"There was once a rich girl by the name of Teresa, she was of high rank. Ever since she could remember, her best friend had been her 'horse tamer'. He was three years older than her, but they were the best of friends, besides their different rankings. His name was Jonathon. They used to play all the time on a lone hill with a lone oak tree in the middle of it.

Teresa always had a disease; too, it was called Lupus. It's where she was weak most of the time, constant with fever, and vulnerable to other common diseases. As she grew up, because of her rank, she was separated from her best friend.

As to him, when he was 16, he realized his own feelings for her one day, when she almost had died. He realized that he loved her, with all his heart. But he shan't tell her as because this imaginative 'marriage' would be of no purpose, because of his rank. He would just watch quietly from his own place, watching her blossom into a full-grown woman, beautiful, but weak.

When she turned the age of 15, she requested that she be taken to see the sunset every afternoon. Jonathon had offered to take her each time. They went to the hill where they used to play as children. At each sunset, the two would become more and more closer as they had grown apart before. One day, Teresa confided in him that she felt eternally weak, fading away each day. She felt that she was to die soon. He was surprised and worried at the same time, but she dismissed it.

'Why do you stare so, Jonathon? Am I ugly?' she asked one time. It was about 3 days before her 16th birthday. He was staring at her, intently, watching her every move. Apparently, it was true, she was becoming for faded and weak.

'No! Of course not, my friend! You are as beautiful as the sunset and sunrise, more beautiful than the stars in the sky!' he exclaimed.

'Beautiful? You lie, Jonathon!' she smirked.

'I do not, you are more beautiful than any princess or maiden in the entire universe!'

She giggled weakly. A few moments of silence passed by as she stared at the sunset. Oranges, purples, blues, pinks, and reds clashed together as the great star settled for its rest. 'How beautiful is a sunrise, Jonathon? Is it prettier than the sunset?'

'Not as beautiful as you,' Jonathon replied. 'It is more lovelier than the sunset though. You feel as a new day approaches, so do new hopes.' She smiled.

'What is that?' she asked, pointing into the darkened sky. A flash of white beamed across the sky, past the stars.

'A shooting star,' Jonathon grinned. 'You are supposed to make a wish on it and, mayhap, it will come true.'

'I wish I could see the sunrise someday,' she wished. 'Come, it's past sunset and Father will be worried. Let's go.'

As he brought her back, he thought about what she had wished for and what he had wished for, though not aloud. He had wished with all his heart that one day he could tell her his true feelings for her. Soon, an idea formed in his mind.

On the morning of Teresa's 16th birthday, way before dawn had arrived. With her father's consent, he had gone to wake her, quietly. 'Wake up,' he whispered.

'It's too early,' she muttered.

'Come,' he urged. 'Dress warmly.'

'Why?'

'Just do it.' He left the room and, soon after, she joined him, yawning widely. He led her to the already set horse. She climbed aloft its back as he blindfolded her with a strip of cloth. He led her to their little hill where they had played so many a time.

He lifted her easily, as she was light and he strong, and had her stand against him on the tree. 'Look,' he said softly into her ear, as he untied the cloth. The sun had just begun to rise. Its intense, but soft, light dawned on every part of the earth. The sky was orange with red, pinks and purples rising against it. It swirled and blended together around the sun.

'It's beautiful,' she whispered, amazed. She looked around; life seemed to just awaken around them. 'You are right, Jonathon, the land seems to open up. It's lovely! Thank you!'

'It's not as lovely as you, my friend,' Jonathon sighed. She turned around to him, looking at his downcast eyes.

'What's the matter?'

'Nothing.'

'There's something the matter. Please tell.'

He kept silent a moment, then seeing the concern in her eyes, he sighed, defeated, 'Teresa, please do not take this personally, but I have loved you deep in my heart all my life. You are the love in my life; yet, I cannot match up to you because you are of high quality. I know this truer than I know myself. Teresa, I love you.'

A solitary tear rolled down her face as she smiled radiantly. 'I love you, too.'

Slowly they leaned in and shared a soft and loving kiss, but suddenly something felt wrong. Jonathon looked down at her. She lay in his arms with a smile on her face, her eyes closed. She had gone, gone where he could not follow till his days were done.

A few days after her funeral, he died of heartbreak, nobody cared to give him a proper funeral except for the Reverend, Teresa's father. For he knew Jonathon when he was a child and watched Jonathon's actions carefully each day, watching Jonathon attach closer and closer to Teresa. He smiled at the idea of it, because Jonathon had been the Reverend's friend's son, and when the Reverend's friend had died, he had taken Jonathon in. Jonathon was also of high rank, but a quarrel had gotten between the Reverend and Jonathon's father before that they never made up, and the Reverend didn't think Jonathon of high quality, until now. The Reverend regretted his choice every day, but there was nothing to change it now. Jonathon and Teresa could have lived at least a few years together in love.

"One day as he watched the sunset, he sighed and smiled. Above, in the air, unknown to the Reverend, were Jonathon and Teresa, smiling at each other so lovingly. Their whispers lingered in the air and they stayed with each other for the rest of eternity," Sakura finished.

"Where did you get that story from?" Meiling gasped, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I made it up."

Kiri smiled at Sakura, brightly. "You're a good storyteller."

"Thank you," Sakura said. She smiled, but only half-heartedly. "Last turn for tonight; your turn, Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo smiled, she giggled a little, "Well, okay. Let's see, mine's not going to be any other story. It's a legend."

"A long time ago, way before any of our great-great-great grandparents were born, there was an evil lord, Lord Renemon! He ruled all of Janelia by force! He and his wife Lady Topaz were truly hated! They controlled the entire planet, plunging it into pure annihilation. The lush green grasses were gray and withered; the birds' skeletons lay scattered across the deserts. Not a soul moved.

A long way off, there was a small, full-fledged Janelian maiden; she was around the age of 16, she was an orphan with nobody. The people who were not captured and thrown into the prisons had fled to an ancient ruin to hide, where Lord Renemon could not step foot on because of its spell surrounding it. The girl had run off in search of her destiny, a destiny to fulfill.

She then found herself in a deserted graveyard, with headstones piled everywhere. She then stumbled upon a grave. Her mother's, her father's, and her brother's. She fell to the ground crying her heart out.

A bright light emitted from her body. A bird-like symbol appeared on her forehead. She was then dressed in a goddess-like gown. She then floated high above the planet. Where the skies had met its end. She opened her eyes and looked about the surface of Janelia. She knelt in the sky, whispering a prayer for her soul to protect this planet forever.

"Her light spread across the lands and its beauty returned. Lord Renemon and Lady Topaz were destroyed, leaving behind their only child, a child with a cursed legend. The legend was that a descendant of Lord Renemon and Lady Topaz would rise forth again and complete their mission: to plunge Janelia into ultimate evil! But this maiden's soul tried to prevent the legend and forever did her soul keep Janelia. Until now…" Tomoyo's voice trailed off.

"Until now, what?" Sakura asked.

"Until now, the people of Janelia await the White Dove, that was the nickname for the maiden, to return to life!" Tomoyo spoke softly, but with much hope. Her eyes shimmered. "It is said that the White Dove has picked another spirit as its pathway to this world! Many have tried to impersonate the White Dove, but they were all fakes! But, alas, there was also another one. The Dark Dove. The Dark Dove was the complete opposite of The White Dove. If it were used for Lord Renemon and Lady Topaz's side, then it would commit complete destruction! The Dark Dove is known to not take sides. It does what it wants. It's its own master. According to legend, it died about a dozen centuries ago. The Dark Dove has also been awaited to be reincarnated.

"A lot about the White & Dark Dove is unknown to Janelia. It was lost in the scrolls written in Old Tongue, which no one today can translate. These are the only tales people know about the Legendary Doves," Tomoyo finished.

"Is the legend real?" Toya asked.

"It's as sure as the nose on your face!" a voice chuckled. The group turned to see another young man around their age, 11, walks into the cave. He had dark hair, gray-blue eyes, and glasses. He wore a dark purple shirt and Capris.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked, standing up, his sword ready in hand.

"I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol," Eriol smiled, politely; he did a short bow.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you here?"

"To join you."

"By whom, were you sent?"

"Clow Reed."

"Clow Reed?!" everyone gasped.

"Yes, Clow Reed. If you did not know, Clow and another lady, Sonomi, Tomoyo's mom, were taken captives a few days after you left. And Clow died a few days later. Sonomi happened to escape with Clow's help and she is now safely hidden with some other people. I am his reincarnation."

A few moments of silence remained, then Meiling broke the hush, "If you are his reincarnation, then why aren't you like a LOT younger? I thought that when you were reborn, you were literally reborn."

"Clow allowed me to be this age, so as to be able to help you on your quest."

"Is my mom really safe? Will I see her again? And how did you know my name?" Tomoyo asked.

"She's fine and you will be able to see her again, once Lord Hailkahn and Lady Silver are gone. I know all of your names as to my magical abilities. I was once Clow Reed, understand that."

All the time, Eriol was smiling. Syaoran glared at him, "Why do you smile like that?"

"A habit."

"Well, come on, sit by the fire. It's past midnight, correct?" Toya sighed. Eriol nodded, walking over to the group. "Well, let's all get some sleep, I'll take first watch."

"Where did our backpacks go?" Sakura asked.

"We probably dropped it when we got captured," Tomoyo sighed.

"Great! All of our things were in it!" Meiling groaned.

"Not exactly, I happened to save them," Toya smiled. He handed them each their bags and Sakura smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

***

I know it's short, but hey! I got it out! ^^ Okay laterz! Please R+R!


	12. Talks With Tomoyo & New Outfits

****

My Past, My Future, My Destiny

Written by: CherryBlossomz13@aol.com

Friday, October 5, 2001

***

DISCLAIMER:

I already said: I don't own them! *sobs*

AUTHOR'S NOTE

+ Janelia: pronounced like the G in genre; like the letter 'J' in 'Jurei' (Tenchi Muyo!)

+ This plot is my own, I made it up!

MINI SUMMARY

The orphan, Sakura, is brought to a different world and goes on a quest to help Syaoran defeat the Black Clan, but she is also on a quest to find her past, her future, and her destiny.

***

Talks With Tomoyo & New Outfits

***

It was Syaoran's turn to watch now. He sat up, leaning against the wall, staring out into the night. It was probably about 3-4 hours until morning. He thought back on his training. Training so he could kill Lord Hailkahn and Lady Silver.

Ever since he was three, he was taught the martial arts and the art of magic. Clow Reed helped him develop his skills and turn him into a great sorcerer. *You have great potential, Li Syaoran* Clow's voice echoed. *You will turn out to be one of the best sorcerer's in the world* Clow was one of the few to be able to really communicate with Syaoran. When his father died because of Lord Hailkahn's dark armies, Syaoran had sworn off emotions until he could seek revenge.

Twelve hours of steady training a day. Five on his studies. And the rest on family time with his mother, Yelan, and four sisters: Fuutie, Fei Mei, Fanren, and Shiefa. His crazy, hyperactive sisters. His mother could be cold on the outside, but he knew that she cared for him and his sisters very deeply.

Syaoran had built cold walls around him to keep those he loved from getting hurt. But now… those cold walls were failing him. All because of one girl. Just the thought of her made him tremble. He knew he was slowly falling for that Earth girl. And he didn't want to! She was his friend! If he told her and she rejected him… he would never be able to live with himself! But what if she did return his affection…

Suddenly, he felt himself blushing bright red. *I'm just lucky that no one can see me* Syaoran thought with a sigh. Wrong!

A hand on his shoulder made him jump and nearly yell. But one look at the amethyst eyes made him stop. He breathed a sigh of relief. One of that it wasn't an ambush, two that it wasn't Sakura. If it had been Sakura he would have probably screamed.

"You've been up a while, shouldn't it be my turn?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's okay, I'm not really sleepy," Syaoran lied, holding back a yawn.

"Well then, mind if I take a seat? You can continue with your watch since you're not so sleepy," Tomoyo smiled, even though she noticed the pleas for sleep in his eyes. Syaoran mentally kicked himself. Reminder: never lie to Tomoyo, she always knows!

"Sure, why not…" Syaoran trailed off. He moved his gaze to the motionless outside.

"I'm just going to sow some outfits for Meiling, Sakura, and Kiri," Tomoyo informed him, nonchalantly. Syaoran nodded. "Meiling's going to have a dramatic, red and black outfit that would match her personality perfectly. I just need to add a few touches to hers. Kiri's going to wear a cute Japanese schoolgirl outfit! Sakura told me of what her uniform at school was, on Earth, and so I'm improvising on that! But Sakura's going to have the best outfit of all! You're going to love it, Syaoran." Tomoyo winked at him. Syaoran's face colored greatly.

"What makes you say that, Tomoyo?" Syaoran mumbled, stumbling over his own words as he tried to deny his feelings.

"You know what I mean, Syaoran," Tomoyo grinned. She added, "You just need a little push, that's all." Tomoyo gave him a knowing smile. "I know that you like Sakura." Syaoran bit his tongue.

"What do you mean? Sakura's just a… friend!"

"Mr. Li Syaoran. Admits he has a friend. Now that's a first." She continued as if she never heard him. "I know that you might even love her! Sakura's the perfect match for you!"

"But-"

"You should tell her your feelings soon before you regret it…" Tomoyo giggled in a sing-song voice.

Syaoran was silent. After a while, he said, "How did you know?"

Tomoyo nearly fell over. "How did I know? Everyone can tell! Well, except Sakura of course, but that's different! Do you possibly think that nobody notices you staring at her? Always glancing at her now and then? The way you blush and act when you're around her is so clear!"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Is it that obvious?!--- Please! Syaoran it's written all over your face!" Tomoyo choked. She threw her hands up in the air. "You have to tell her!"

"I can't!" Syaoran snapped. "If she rejects me, it'll ruin our friendship! I'll never be able to live with that!"

"You never know until you try, Syaoran," Tomoyo pleaded. She looked at him sadly. "Go to bed, I'll take over the watch now."

Syaoran sighed as he lay on his pallet, drifting away into a dreamless sleep.

~*~

Sakura woke up with sweat dripping down her face. She looked around her. The fire had burned down to only embers. She could make out her friends' figures scattered about, sleeping peacefully. She made out Tomoyo's body nearest her, then Meiling's, and Kero's. Kiri was nearby and her brother, Azuma, sleeping next to her, protectively. Toya was asleep farthest away, as was Eriol. At first, Sakura couldn't make out Syaoran, but then spotted him in a corner, next to the entrance.

*Who's taking the watch?* Sakura thought worriedly. Sakura got up silently and walked to the entrance. She settled herself in a corner, pulling the blanket around her, tighter. The full moon shone in the sky, brightly. But she noted that sunrise couldn't be that too far off.

She sighed as she thought over her life now. She wasn't exactly a burden, but wasn't exactly a help either. She opened her palm and revealed, once again, the tiny jewel she had retrieved from Lady Silver's neck. Its design seemed so familiar, but she couldn't place it. Sakura noticed a rustle in the bush; she looked carefully but saw it was only a bird on its way to find food for its young ones. But something was definitely not right. Sakura watched as the bird flew off.

After the sun rose, Sakura walked back into the cave. She noticed everyone was now awake. "I thought we were taking watches," she acknowledged.

"We were," Toya replied.

"Well, what happened? I woke up and there was nobody awake," Sakura asked.

"Oops! Sorry, it was my turn," the new boy, Eriol, shrugged.

Syaoran glowered at Eriol, "We all work as a team and that's that, if you can't do your job, you might as well leave."

"I don't think that Clow would agree with you, Li Syaoran. I know things that you wouldn't even think about," Eriol frowned; his cheery face turned serious-like. Syaoran backed off.

"Are we going to stay here?" Sakura asked.

"We best not, in case they come looking. But we'll leave tonight because they'll most likely be looking during the day," Azuma informed.

"I have new outfits!" Tomoyo grinned. "I made them when I was on watch." Syaoran blushed remembering their 'little talk'. Sakura and Meiling sweat dropped and groaned. "I figured that since Azuma and Kiri have like, traditional ones they wouldn't exactly want them, and plus I'd have to wake them up for measurements. I also know Syaoran, Toya, Azuma, and probably Eriol wouldn't exactly appreciate it, so I'll just make it for the girls! Do you want a new outfit, too, Kiri?"

Kiri looked at her brother, he nodded. "Sure!"

Tomoyo dragged Sakura and Meiling with Kiri following behind to another secret cave.

"This ought to be entertaining," Azuma smirked.

"Oh, I promise, it will, especially for Sakura," Kero grinned. Syaoran sweat dropped, Toya looked confused, and Eriol just kept on smiling.

After a few minutes, Tomoyo appeared wearing a light blue dress with flowers at the hem. "Now it's time for the lovely Kiri!" she called. Kiri emerged.

She wore a pink, plaid, plaited, knee-length skirt with a white, quarter-sleeved blouse. A light pink ribbon tied down her braid across her fiery red hair. She wore pink, knee-high socks and black high-top shoes.

"That's a lot tamer than usual," Kero muttered to Syaoran. Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"Meiling, you're up!" Tomoyo beckoned.

Meiling poked her head out then reemerged. She wore a tight, black, knee-length skirt with a red, long-sleeved blouse. At the hem of the skirt, there was a design of a rose embroidered carefully. Two matching rose-shaped bows held her pigtails up. On her feet were black, velvet boots with the design of a rose.

"Now Sakura, it's your turn!" Tomoyo summoned. Sakura had her head down; the tips of her ears were bright pink.

She was dressed in a pale pink, ankle-length dress. The sleeves were designed from the Greek times. Like a goddess' dress. The sleeves were long and were parted down the middle; about every 3 inches was a button holding the sleeves together and revealing portions of skin. The skirt of the dress fell to her ankles in ruffles with a gold, braided cord running from the middle. Soft brown, leather slippers graced her feet. Sakura wore her hair as usual with tiny flowers holding it together. And on her neck was a white neckband.

"Sakura looks like a goddess!" Kiri giggled. Sakura was bright pink.

Sakura looked around and caught Syaoran's eye. Syaoran quickly turned away, turning a light pink color. Sakura hurried over to him.

"Are you okay? You're turning red," Sakura asked.

Syaoran nodded furiously. "I'm fine," he muttered.

"Now who wants to go out for more firewood?" Azuma asked.

"I will," Sakura volunteered. Tomoyo looked at her. "I promise, Tomoyo! I'm not going out to run away!" Sakura giggled and Tomoyo smiled.

***

Sorta a stupid chappie, but hey didn't you just love that talk with Tomoyo? Lolz. Sakura & Syaoran are so dense! =_=* But they're so kawaii! Please R+R! (This will probably be my last chapter of the year, so Happy New Years!) This story has been going on since October 5 of 2001! That's more than a year ago! Boy am I a slow writer! *sweatdrop*

Ja ne! Please R+R!


	13. The Dark Dove

****

My Past, My Future, My Destiny

Written by: Cherry Blossomz Gurl

Friday, October 5, 2001

***

DISCLAIMER

I don't own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters, they belong to CLAMP! The only ones I own are:

~Lady Silver

~Lord Hailkahn

~Lily Rose

~Lion Bear

~Black Dragon

~Shadow Mei

~Azuma & Kiri

~Lord Renemon

~Lady Topaz

~Flying Eagle

~Elios

~Tshiiro Yasamaki

OWNERSHIP

I also own the planet Janelia, the poems, and the plot! *evil laugh* Ha ha ha ha ha!

***

.:This story is dedicated to:.

__

Logan

No words can really say what I feel and what I feel can't be said for a sole reason that nobody knows.

***

[C.H.A.P.T.E.R] [D.E.D.I.C.A.T.I.O.N]

__

Sarah

You're the bestest friend I've ever had! ^^ Laterz Franky! 135!

__

Krissy

I'm glad you like Red Shirts, but I still think that Yellow Shirts are so kawaii (cute)! Brock's Protection!

__

Cat

Even though you've moved away, I still miss you! BFF!

__

Eleanor

Hey! No stealing my wordz! They're mine! I © them!!! Ha ha ha! *pout* And the actions are mine too! So there! *sticks tongue out*Prettifulz!

__

Breanna

You like the Crazy One! (That's the n/n for now! ^^) Thankies for being my friend since 3rd Grade!

__

Chelle

Thanks for supporting me! You're a great friend! ^^ Josh x Chelle!

__

Brittani

Hehe! You know what? I had this weird dream of Jamie (you remember her from 6th? You always spilt Coke on her! ^^), and everyone from Arnold was there! I wish you were in me, Breanna, & Krissy's lunch! *sigh*

***

The Dark Dove

***

Sakura left the cave with a black cloak over her clothes, which she had changed so not to get them dirty. She now wore a typical blue skirt and a white-collared shirt.

But something wasn't exactly right. The forest was quiet, except for the faint sounds of bugs.

She traveled deeper and deeper into the forest as she collected pieces of firewood, like that mother bird she saw earlier finding food for its young. She hummed an old lullaby. Speaking of the mother bird, where was it? Or any, for that matter?

"I don't hear any birds," Sakura whispered, but shook it off involuntarily.

As she was picking up what she considered the last piece of firewood, she heard a piercing, scream.

"Tomoyo!" she gasped. *There ARE no birds! That bird was a spy!* She dropped the firewood, which scattered across the dead leaves, and ran with all her might back in the direction of where she came from.

~*~

Lady Silver ordered her minions to take everyone out of the cave. Tomoyo screamed as she struggled. Syaoran tried to grab hold of his captor, but the guard was too strong and taller.

"You'll pay for this!" Meiling shrieked.

Azuma tried to get back to Kiri, but his captor held him firmly. Kiri was being strangled, as was Tomoyo. Though Toya was the oldest, even he could not overcome the guard. The only one not struggling was Eriol.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?!" Syaoran snapped at Eriol.

"No," was all Eriol could sigh. Kero was in a small cage, which prevented him from transforming.

"Now! Answer me! Where is that little brat?" Lady Silver sneered. Shadow Mei stood back, smiling viciously.

~*~

Sakura ran as fast as her feet could carry her.

She tripped and fell to the ground, bruising herself. The necklace that she had ever since she could remember stumbled to the ground. Not noticing it land next to another similar necklace, but with dark carvings, she quickly, she grabbed the dark necklace, in her hand, and continued to run, leaving her mysterious charm behind.

~*~

Syaoran was panting heavily. His guard had punched him hard in the stomach, trying to get him to talk. "I'll. Never. Tell." He gasped out each word. Everyone was tied and together in a group, aside from Syaoran. Like Syaoran, everyone was bloody and bruised.

"Talk now!" Lady Silver yelled. Seeing no response, she snapped her fingers once more. The guard was about to slug Syaoran in the stomach once more, when a voice cried out. "Stop!"

Syaoran looked up to see Sakura running towards them; dead leaves clung to her clothes and her hair. She was breathing raggedly. "Stop!"

"There you are, nice of you to join us," Lady Silver smirked.

Unconsciously, Sakura's hands tightened. And in her right hand, the two trinkets connected to each other, just barely. Suddenly a dark light emitted from the ornament. Sakura opened her palm to reveal the two items joined as one and embedded into the palm of her hand, the string and chain fell to the ground, scalded.

Another bright light engulfed her. Memories flashed through her mind, her real past, what had happened to her parents and her brother, Toya. When it receded, she was dressed in the outfit that Tomoyo had fashioned her in earlier, but all black.

It seemed as though two voices came from within Sakura, but sounded as one. "I am the Dark Dove."

Lady Silver took a step backwards, frightened. "The D-Dark Dove?" Even though the Dark Dove was a good thing for her side, the Dark Dove was known for its mercilessness and independence.

Sakura took a step forward; the wind swayed her hair around her as with her dress.

For a long time, Lady Silver and Sakura stared at each other.

Lady Silver snapped out of her thoughts. "Shadow Mei! You take over! Restrain this Dark Dove!" Lady Silver and her guards disappeared into the air.

"So Diana, we meet again," Shadow Mei smirked, "The Dark Dove, huh? Why don't you just come over to our side, to make things easier? But if you want to play hard to get, then I understand!" She got into a fighting stance.

Sakura didn't move a single inch. "I am not Diana. I am not Sakura. I am the Legendary Dark Dove!"

Shadow Mei charged at Sakura with her daggers raised. She rushed past Sakura, who only held her hand out. After a few steps, Shadow Mei stopped, with her back to Sakura. She was breathing heavily, as she had put all her attack power into that one rush.

A long silence hung in the air. Suddenly, Shadow Mei fell over. Sakura turned and walked over to Shadow Mei and touched Shadow Mei's forehead. The body diminished and disappeared.

Sakura turned to her friends, "Is everyone all right?"

They just stared at her. Sakura could see the bloody cuts and bruises on her friends. She closed her eyes and a dark light materialized from her heart and rained down on them. At first they grimaced under the power of the Dark Dove, but then their wounds disappeared.

"Return, Dark Dove." The pendant that was fixed into her palm glowed and Sakura returned to as she was before. She fell to her knees, sobbing quietly, her head in her hands.

"Sakura," Toya whispered as he ran to her side. She hugged him tightly as her tears rolled from her tightly shut eyes and down her cheeks. "It's me, your brother, I'm here now. It's okay, it's okay."

~*~

Lady Silver watched the mirror as the group slowly assembled around Sakura.

"The Dark Dove…" Lady Silver muttered. Shaking her head, the mirror vanished and she yelled out, "Lord Hailkahn!"

"Yes, my wife?" Lord Hailkahn smirked as he appeared beside her.

She glared at him, "Sire, it's the Dark Dove."

His smug expression changed. "The Dark Dove?! Are you positive?" He began to pace the room, muttering inaudible words.

"Yes, Your Highness."

He sat in his large armchair and began to think. Finally, he looked up at her and nearly spat, "What are you standing there for?! Go! Find your swiftest warrior and retrieve the Dark Dove! We will need it! Hurry and do not kill it!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Lady Silver almost smiled. *It will be easy capturing this girl; she's as vulnerable as a mouse against a cat. My warrior, Flying Eagle, will be fit for this job*

~*~

The firelight flickered, reflecting off Sakura's emerald eyes. She sat on a log, cuddled up in a blanket. Tomoyo told everyone to stay away for a while, to allow her to let all the memories sink in. Everyone, but two, was asleep. Sakura sat up, gazing at the fire as a certain amber-eyed person watched her from far away.

"I am Kinomoto Sakura of the Planet Earth… I was kidnapped by Lily Rose and Lion Bear… my parents are dead… I'm an orphan… transported to Janelia… I'm on the good side of this war…" Sakura muttered. Repeating it over and over. Trying to prove that she was good to herself.

Earlier, Sakura had tried all she could to take the pendant out of her hand. But none would prevail. It was united with her body.

Finally she gave up, with a cry. She flung her petite body against the log, sobbing. Tears fell to the ground as she wept. When one of the tears fell on the dark jewel, her hand seared with pain. She lifted the jewel up to her face and stared at it. 

Wondering if she had the power to make it disappear, she closed her eyes and imagined it going away. When she opened her eyes, the Jewel had gone into her skin, unseen, but certainly still there. Imagining it out again, the Jewel was there once again, merged one with her skin.

The firelight glimmered off of the bright jewel. But something was different about it. Wasn't it a white, heart-shaped jewel? Because it was a dark colored charm now. A spirited fire blazed within its evil depths. Spirited, but evil.

Sakura sat up and leaned closer towards the campfire. The light from it bounced off the dark jewel. Her emerald orbs were locked onto the mysterious gem, intently.

All of a sudden, an unseen force compelled her to lean in towards the fire. Slowly, she obeyed; she stretched her hand into the fire.

~*~

Syaoran gazed at Sakura, wordlessly, as she stared at her palm. She was beautiful. Lovely. Syaoran blinked. What? What was he thinking?! Sakura was the Dark Dove! She was evil! No she wasn't! Yes she was! His internal battle began to make him confused. He decided that Sakura was still Sakura, no matter what happened!

Syaoran shut his eyes for a moment, to let his thoughts calm. Why did the thought of Sakura make his heart beat faster than usual? Why whenever he saw or heard her, did he blush? Why did his cold scowl turn into butterflies whenever he caught a glimpse of those emerald eyes?

Inside he already knew the answer. Tomoyo had put it out bluntly for him. And yet. He still denied it.

I mean, how can he love Sakura? She's not Janelian; she's an Earthling who'll have to go back eventually! She's the Dark Dove! She's his friend!

But. She's everything that he dreamed of. She's kind and quiet. Modest, humble, and original. She's cute and unselfish! And thinks of others before herself. How can she be all this when she's the Dark Dove though?! It just wasn't possible. Maybe it was just a mistake. She just happened to have the dark jewel and the other half of it.

Syaoran looked over at her. She seemed to be in a trance. *Sakura?*

***

I'm so evil! I still haven't finished my project and yet I'm still online! ^__^ I a bad gurl! *evil smile*

Well, I know it's a short chapter, but I updated right? ^^ Please review! And instant message me anytime! I luv talking to people! Even though I'm so shy at school! *sweatdrop*

S+S Forever!

(My AIM/IM is CherryBlossomz13)


	14. Elios

My Past, My Future, My Destiny

Written by: Cherry Blossomz Gurl

Friday, October 5, 2001

***

DISCLAIMER

I don't own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters, they belong to CLAMP! The only ones I own are:

~Lady Silver

~Lord Hailkahn

~Lily Rose

~Lion Bear

~Black Dragon

~Shadow Mei

~Azuma & Kiri

~Lord Renemon

~Lady Topaz

~Flying Eagle

~Elios

~Tshiiro Yasamaki

OWNERSHIP

I also own the planet Janelia, the poems, and the plot! *evil laugh* Ha ha ha ha ha!

***

.:This story is dedicated to:.

__

Logan

***

Elios

***

Once again, she felt her surroundings change into another dimension. Blinking, she lowered her jewel-embedded hand and looked around her.

Instead of the campsite, she found herself in a volcanic cave, with fierce heat. It felt like everything was made of fire. Stalactites and stalagmites protruded from the cavern's ceiling and ground. The red-rocked cave was immense. In the middle of it a large pool of lava bubbled. It would have seemed regular if the lava hadn't glowed with a powerful aura.

If this had happened a while before, she would've most likely panicked and screamed, but something about this cave made her feel welcome.

Feeling the forceful power once again, she moved over to the pool. Carefully, she leaned over and stared into it. At the bottom of the lava pool, a bright, fiery jewel shone. The pool looked shallow, but intensely hot. If she stuck her hand in, she would probably be burned to death from the high temperature.

Somewhere deep within her, she felt something click. This place seemed familiar.

Suddenly, she found herself muttering an incantation in another language. Her mind told her: the Old Tongue. When she stopped, the bright crystal began to rise out of the lava.

Sakura took a step back as the crystal emerged from the hot fires. She thought the lava would probably drip off of the gleaming stone, but the fiery lava began to take shape.

A bright light flashed and Sakura had to shield her eyes. When the light receded, Sakura gaped at what was before her. A fiery bird seemed to float above the pool. It was large, with flaming feathers; sharp talons were tucked up to the bird as it hung over the ground. The tail was made up of slender, golden feathers that seemed to be made up of silk.

But what was so amazing was the bird's eyes. They were a piercing golden color. They seemed to see right through your mind and know what you were thinking or feeling. It knew all you knew and knew who you were. They held wisdom, patience, and agelessness.

"A p-phoenix?" Sakura gasped.

The rare bird spread its blazing wings and moved towards Sakura.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: =/= is Elios speaking)

=Hello= a voice spoke. Though its sharp beak did not move, Sakura knew it was the bird.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked, stretching out her right, jewel-ed hand.

=Elios= the bird said. The male phoenix nuzzled her hand. Sakura knelt onto the ground and the phoenix landed atop it.

"I've heard that name before. It's in some myth. Elios is the priest of a shrine in Elysian, the land where-" Sakura was cut off by the phoenix.

=No, you know me from a past life, Mistress= Elios replied. If birds could smile, then this bird would probably be giving her a warm grin.

"Past life? Mistress?" Sakura questioned.

Elios tilted his head. In a way, Sakura thought he was bowing. =You were my Mistress, Mistress Sakura=

"I don't remember a thing though, how come? I don't remember you!"

=Calm down my Mistress.= The phoenix paused a moment before continuing. Giving her a look to say that he didn't want to be interrupted, he resumed. =I was made centuries ago as a Guardian. The Third Guardian= Seeing Sakura was about to question him; he silenced her with a sharp look. =There were, before, only two Guardians. They were so opposite one another, they needed one in the middle, to rule both of them. So I am somewhat the Guardian of The Guardians. I was made into a phoenix so I could live forever, in case one, or both, of the Guardians die, which did eventually happen. Before my Mistresses' death, they begged and pleaded for me to stay alert and on the lookout for their reincarnations. They also made me promise not to tell their identities, for their reincarnations were supposed to figure that on their own= Elios paused for breath. =I have waited so long now. For these new Mistresses to come. So I can help her. And now I can.=

"What do you mean you can?" Sakura blinked.

=You are one of the mistresses, Mistress Sakura= Elios indicated. =Though for some reason, I cannot tell which one=

"But I already have a Guardian, Elios!" Sakura exclaimed. "I have Keroberos! The Guardian Beast of the Seal!"

=Ah! Keroberos= Elios nodded.

"What do you mean, 'Ah! Keroberos.'?! You say it so calmly like you expected it!" Sakura cried.

=I did expect it=

Sakura's face turned red from frustration. "But I can't have two Guardians!"

=Says who you can't?=

"Wouldn't it be a little betrayal of some Guardianship/Partnership thingy?!"

=No. Keroberos probably suspected something from the start=

"Why would he suspect something? There's nothing special about me!" Sakura erupted. ""I'm evil! I'm the Dark Dove!" Showing the insignia on her hand, she made it disappear as she burst into tears once again.

The phoenix sighed at her sadly. =Are you so sure?= Sakura looked up at him slowly. A question shone in her emerald eyes. It was as if she were about to ask: what do you mean? Elios continued, =It is time to go back now. I swear of over my Mistresses' graves that I will protect you with my life=

Sakura felt a great sensation overwhelm her once again. The dimension changed.

But before the entire dimension could change something intercepted and began to cover Sakura.

~*~

Sakura's trance-like way began to scare Syaoran after she had been like that for more than a few minutes. Syaoran jumped up and ran over to her. Her right hand was in the fire, yet not burning.

He tried to pull her away, but she didn't move.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" Syaoran yelled in an outrage. The others around him stirred immediately and hurried to the two.

"What's happening?" Tomoyo cried.

"Is she dead?" Kiri whimpered.

"She's still breathing," Azuma soothed, putting an arm around Kiri.

Toya was still mad though. "You had something to do with this, didn't you brat?!"

"Syaoran wouldn't hurt a fly!" Meiling defended.

"But what's the matter with her?" Kero asked.

Eriol peered into Sakura's lifeless eyes. He answered them quite calmly, "She appears to be in a trance of some kind. Good or bad? I don't know."

They all looked at her worriedly.

Syaoran whispered, "Please Sakura, please be all right."

***

Hey there ya'll! ^^ I probably wouldn't have updated until February, but I got un-grounded! ^^

Well, here's the story:

Remember that project I was talking about? Well I was working on it the night before it was due, right? It was around 11:00 PM and I wanted to get a little bit of sleep at least, so I decided to use this new alarm clock I have that I had no clue how to work. I put the alarm for 11:30 PM, so I could get at least half an hour of rest.

I fall asleep…

The next thing I know, I'm facing the clock, it's 5:30 AM. I literally groaned and tried to sleep and pretend it was just a scary dream. But I know I absolutely have to get out of bed because the stupid paper is due that day and I have to finish it!

So I get out of bed and go to the computer in the next room to finish it. My mom comes into the room and sees me. I tell her I fell asleep. She just looks at me like I'm really bad and walks off. I continue to work on the paper.

I had hoped that I would finish by 6:50 AM, when my bus comes. But of course, at that time, I'm not. I'm still typing. My younger sister, who goes to the same school, leaves earlier with my mom who decides to drive her after waiting for me to finish.

I finish sometime around 7:15 AM, school would be starting at 7:30. But I still have to do my Annotated Bibliography, so I do that and it's 7:30, school starts.

I decide to check over it all, then I have to print all 11 pages of the paper itself. We have to make 4 copies of everything, so all 4 papers are 44 pages. My printer being really slow, I decide to take a quick shower, cuz I probably smelt like I just woke up, which I did. ^^

By the time I finish my shower, the printer just finished it's first copy. I probably took 5-10 minutes because I didn't want to be late. I was like… WHAT?! Only ONE copy?!

So I begin to get ready for school as the printer does its job. I'm shaking the entire time because I'm so nervous.

By the time the printer finishes all four copies, I have to print my annotated bibliography which is 5 pages and four more copies. (20 pages) It's already like… 7:45 AM.

After it all printed, I had already brushed my teeth, gotten dressed, put my hair up, eaten a little bit of food, gotten my stuff ready for school, and fixed my bed. And anything else my nervous hands allowed me to do.

Whenever I was in the car, my mom driving, my mom was saying how it was the last straw (I made a "B" in Integrated Physics & Chemistry-- my parents don't like grades lower than a 95, so I'm on tight education stuff) and I was grounded from the phone, computer, and the internet. BAM! I was okay with it because I knew I deserved it. I didn't know it was for a month.

I'm ungrounded from it all except the phone because I got my grades from that history project back! I made a 98! ^___^ Yay me!

My teacher, in his entire career, on this history fair stuff, has only given out 3 100's. So making a 98 is a GOOD thing! ^^ Although I didn't advance to District Level, I'm fine with it! ^^

Anyways, that's why I haven't updated! I hope I you liked this short chapter! ^^

Laterz.


End file.
